Paths We Tread
by Anzu Fan
Summary: Sequel to "Following the Footsteps." After two years of prosperity and happiness, Mumm-Ra Ammit strikes again. A friend from the past asks for help and reveals a terrifying plot that could shake the entire world, and only Lion-O and the others have any chance of stopping it. But threats are everywhere, and nothing is safe so long as Mumm-Ra watches. LiChee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, not yet. My takeover is incomplete. Anything recognized I have no ownership of.

Guess who's back? I said there would be more, and more there will be. Here are the warnings:

LiChee. If you didn't like the last one you probably won't like this one. And, as indicated by the end of _Following the Footsteps_, there will be a little bit of TyMyra. There'll be little bits of other stuff, but nothing worth mentioning. I dare not spoil anymore. Let's coexist, shippers of all sorts. Flames will be deleted and cackled at. And potentially reported.

Some sensuality. Last time there was just kissing, and this time there will be a tad more. I will remain tasteful, but if you are younger than thirteen, ask your Mum and Pop if you can read. Get them into fan fiction.

Violence and injury. Some character death. So on and so forth.

Chapters will be shorter, but there will be more of them. I'm trying to cut them to a more readable length. It's also easier for me to write and post shorter chapters. But they might end up longer later. Who knows?

000

**Paths We Tread**

* * *

"_I'm not afraid to say forever, _

_You have made me feel so sure._

_'Cause I know it's everlasting,_

_And I've never had this feeling before._

_Keep telling me _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time;_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time." _

_Eternity, _Dreams Come True

* * *

"It's bigger than I expected."

Iguo had been gaping up at the buildings and stumbled off the curb after his elder. "I mean, I lived here for years, and Thunder Enterprises only had one or two buildings…" he continued in disbelief.

"Their growth is exploding all the time. They're branching into automobiles and joining up with automakers last I checked." Gambel's spots shone sleek and black like the windows as he squinted up. "They're poised to be the largest company in Thundera in about five years. Not to mention they're already an international name."

"Think we've got a shot at getting in?"

"I don't know. They're all cats, all the time from the history," Gambel said coldly. "If they didn't pay so well and have such good benefits I'd say screw it, we've got better luck elsewhere."

"I don't know," Iguo disagreed. "I've heard it's changed a lot under new management. The Reys are supposed to be very different from what they used to be…"

No less than four skyscrapers loomed before them, huge and pristine under a blue sky, tall silver monoliths. He had to crane his neck back completely to see the top. They entered the one closest to them, and it felt like entering a church; it was solemn and glassy, and the people within were dressed in suits and long skirts, focused at computers and on crossing tan tile floors that reflected their figures. The desks and chairs were of fine, dark wood and no less than ten phones were ringing at a time. The tiles were golden, scarlet and black, mosaic patterns sprawling under their feet.

Iguo whistled. His crest shrank back a little, intimidated. It was a bad habit he just couldn't break. "Gee…"

Iguo was only twenty-one, and he was still a little wet behind the ear holes. Gambel did not seem openly impressed. "Let's see…we're to see a Pumyra Verus about another appointment. We passed the first interview, but we have to get through her if we're to be hired."

"Top floor, right? Wow…we'd be working right by the heads if we got these positions. I mean, they'd be coming to give us actual, personal directions. Think we'll _see_ the CEO and VP?" Iguo couldn't help but feel starstruck – these would be powerful people, and he wondered if they would look it. "I used to know a Rey. He was a nice kid; we went to the same elementary school. But his family didn't like lizards…heh, wouldn't it be funny if he was the same kind of Rey?"

Iguo tended to babble when he got nervous. Gambel simply nodded and headed toward the other side of the room, tail whipping thinly behind him. There were three elevators, but before he could enter one a cat within hit the button to close the door, giving him a dirty look as the metal slid shut. Gambel's eyes narrowed as cats skirted into the elevators, not looking at him, moving as quickly as possible. Iguo timidly tried to hold out a paw to catch the nearest one, but the dismayed looks of the cats within made him lower his paw. "Well…maybe you're right after all, Gambel. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Here." One cat was coming out of the one on the left and spotted them, and he held the door. Gambel thanked him and stepped inside, Iguo giving him a long look. He was a young cat with a red mane and blue eyes, probably about Iguo's age. An intern, perhaps. His suit was neat but he wasn't wearing a tie. "Who are you guys looking for? You're new here."

"We were to see a Pumyra Verus," Gambel replied. The cat nodded.

"She's not in her office right now. She's helping oversee some work on the new laboratory on floor twelve. You'll find she's all over the place most days." He smiled. Iguo felt a peculiar wriggle in his stomach; that face was _terribly_ familiar…

"Thank you. We'll try there first." The cat – a lion, if the fur color was any indicator – turned away and vanished from their sight as the door shut.

"Well, at least he was nice," Iguo said cheerfully. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Gambel straightened his suit's shoulders. "Perhaps. It won't be a cake walk regardless." He looked down at the faux tile on the floor of the elevator and smirked. It was a great red mosaic orb with a roaring black cat inside. "Dramatic, isn't it?"

Thunder Enterprises' success had exploded with the discovery of Thundrillium's uses. Scientists and politicians had hemmed and hawed and scratched their heads at how such properties had been missed. There had been no good answers; they thought they knew it all and disregarded ideas that were out of the box. But one young cat had believed that Thundrillium could be more. And with the assistance of a professor and a small group of friends and employees, he'd changed the world.

How quickly it had happened.

Oil companies, foreign governments, and hundreds of others flocked to this new energy. Environmentalists sang praises and economists practically fainted at the revenue coming in. But no one could say the company price gouged; Thundrillium was cheap to utilize because a lump could remain powered, if properly maintained in a generator, for an entire year. The stone formed in the earth breathtakingly fast, taking only about a decade. Thunder Enterprises held a monopoly on Thundrillium and would for several years more, but even when the rights ran out, Thunder Enterprises would stand high above all others in discovery and fame, and they would have consumer trust and admiration.

Their prices were fair. Middle class and lower could almost always find a way to afford the energy they needed. Their CEOs apparently poured most of the profits back into employment, expansion, creation. They got a good chunk, he was sure, but there had never been any reports about those in charge laundering money or anything like that, which was more than anyone could say for some of the other CEOs in such large cities.

There probably wasn't much chance that they'd be hired. Even so, there had been openings online and he and Gambel and Iguo suited them. To be hired here would be excellent.

The doors slid open. Iguo followed him out, looking around with wide eyes. Gambel shook his head in wonder.

The floor opened into a white arena, and in the center of it were several cats. It was blindingly pure, shaped like a hockey rink. And in the center of the cats, most of them wearing white lab coats, was a machine several inches thick and several feet in diameter, an oblong oval. From the bottom a softly pink light seemed to emanate.

It was presumably this that kept it hovering in midair. "Amazing," Iguo murmured.

He had heard rumors that Thunder Enterprises was going to try to perfect hover technology, that the tiny mass of the Thundrillium needed for energy output made it possible. His legs felt a little weak as he wondered at it. What kind of projects might he touch, what world-changing things would happen? Anything was possible here.

"All right, that's a wrap. Progress is satisfactory. Thank you." A woman in a black skirt and ruffled white blouse scribbled something on a techboard – it was like carrying a notebook around that could hold a thousand gigabytes of information without having to charge it at an outlet. The scrap of Thundrillium that powered it could do so for six months, and it was twenty five dollars to have it replaced – and then tucked it against her side. Thunder Enterprises had manufactured a metal that was resistant to heat to allow for long periods of use, and the machines were good for at least two years before they needed maintenance.

Its owner lifted her eyes. She was a shapely puma with a mane that hung just past her shoulders, and her features were sharp and calculating, lips scarlet. She noticed them but said nothing because another cat was speaking.

"Very nice. As soon as this is perfected we need to measure how much weight it can bear. Construction might be willing to look into this, and emergency transport might be benefited as well. Paramedics could pass over debris in natural disasters, and so could other rescue workers." A tall tiger was the one speaking, suit black as velvet and tie scarlet like blood. His fur and mane were well groomed, and he looked a couple years older than Iguo. He had a masculine, handsome face, white and surrounded by rich orange fur.

"Thank you Mr. Rey. We'll get right on that." The metal board lowered smoothly to the ground and the tiger turned to the puma.

"I kind of like that we have a couple of the labs in the main building now; easier to go back to the office and file the records." She nodded and then indicated Gambel and Iguo. The tiger looked up and crossed half of the white room. "Can I help you with something?"

Gamble nodded and inclined his front. "Gambel Copei at your service." He extended a paw and Iguo noticed just a flicker of uncomfortable hesitation before the white paw met his claws. He immediately felt timid again. "This is my associate Iguo Ana. We were told to meet with a Miss Pumyra Verus for a follow up to our last career interview. Someone mentioned she was on this floor."

So this was the CEO of Thunder Enterprises? Iguo couldn't be sure; lizards tended not to pay much attention to the feline world, and vice versa. He certainly looked like a CEO, coifed and clean and confident. "Well, you've found her." He gestured to the woman who seemed to inspect them more closely. "I take it you were hoping to take one of the marketing positions? That's mainly what we're hiring for now."

"Yes, I have a degree in business, specializing in marketing and advertising, along with eight years' experience at various firms. The last one wanted to cut all my benefits, and I've heard that Thunder Enterprises treats employees decently." Gambel had not told him this, but he'd only been working under him for four months when he'd up and decided to come to Pantherle and Iguo had gone along with him, seeking an internship job.

Iguo was gazing at Tygra, feeling as if he recognized him – perhaps it was just one of those déjà vu kind of days – but simply said, "I'm working for a degree in the same field. I was hoping for an internship here assisting Gambel."

Pumyra was listening with one ear, eyes searching through her techboard's files. "I've got your information right here. It seems to be in order. The portfolios you've sent are impressive as well." She lifted her head. "You seem very qualified Mr. Copei. If you'll accompany me to my office, I'll interview you both formally."

The interview was a very simple one. Iguo fidgeted, but Gambel had been through enough of them that it didn't bother him anymore to be questioned. Iguo tripped when she asked him some of his best qualities, mentioning he was hard working and a fast learners, but Gambel added, "He's loyal and tends to make plans work. He also doesn't think he's too good for little things, and his personality is very tolerable. In addition to his overused replies."

At the end of it, Pumyra crossed her arms. "You both check out as far as I'm concerned. We did background checks and inspections before this interview. But for the positions you're requesting, I need to clear it with Mr. Rey, and he's yet to return."

Gambel blinked. The tiger had remained in the office to listen to the interview, and he was leaning against another desk, presumably his. "Ah…is there…more than one?" Gambel asked cautiously, and Iguo's tail curled uncomfortably.

The tiger grinned. "I'm Tygra Rey, Vice President of Thunder Enterprises, and one of the board members. My brother Lion-O is the CEO."

Iguo blinked. "Lion-O?"

"Yes. He left a little bit ago, but he should be back-"

The door clicked. They all looked up to see a lion walk in, straightening his tie. It was the same young cat they'd seen. Tygra lifted a paw in his direction, thumb pointed toward the lion. "Speak of the devil. Did they have it, Lion-O?"

"Yeah. Custom design looks great." He removed a little jewelry box from his pocket and opened it. A golden ring set with one impressive diamond and two smaller ones on both sides of it sparkled within, and Pumyra whistled.

"Popping the question tonight then?"

"Yep, if I can bring her over and the mood is right." The lion grinned and put the box away. He then noticed Gambel and Iguo and said, "Oh hi. I see you found her."

Both lizards stared. This cat, this…_cub_, was the most powerful CEO this side of the country? They looked from Tygra – debonair, educated, confident – to Lion-O – young, happy, inquisitive – and blinked. Iguo then flicked his tail a little because Lion-O scrutinized him in particular. "I feel like I know you."

"Well…if you're the same Lion-O Rey that was in Mrs. Persa's first grade class…"

Lion-O smiled, a motion so warm that Gambel again had to side-eye Tygra, wondering if this were some kind of joke by the glint in his eyes. This boy was like a friendly student, not a corporate executive. "Iguo! It's been forever!"

Tygra's gaze lowered, seeming vaguely shamed. Lion-O reached out and shook Iguo's paw, taking the initiative. Iguo was bemused and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It has. When I heard 'Rey' I didn't really think it would be the same cub that I played checkers with…"

"Crazy huh?" Lion-O greeted Gambel as well, shaking his paw. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. A lot's going on lately. Mr. Copei, right?"

"Correct. Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem…terribly young to be a CEO if you're only Iguo's age." Gambel examined him and Iguo nodded.

"I didn't have much option but to take over when Dad passed. It's been a few years now." Lion-O, on closer inspection, looked a little less like a student than he had from a distance. His mane was mussed but it was cut more than Iguo remembered, cropped closer to his head. He was shorter than Gambel but about Iguo's height, and while he wasn't anywhere near the size of most lions, he was still a fair-sized cat. Someone that could knock someone's lights out.

"I'm sorry," Iguo said honestly. He remembered Claudus, barely; an uncomfortable motion when Lion-O happened to touch his scaly arm, an awkward darting of his eyes to avoid meeting Iguo's larger ones. He hadn't struck Iguo as terribly cruel, but he had felt unwelcome. And he hadn't visited after that. He and Lion-O had played together at school, and several times Lion-O had gotten in trouble for playing with him and making physical contact. It was nothing, really – they played tag, they tapped each other's arms – but the teacher had made Lion-O wash off. Lion-O had returned to playing with Iguo and refused to not play with him even when the teacher scolded.

She had been pushed by feline parents to get the children not to touch apparently. He didn't blame her. Lion-O got into a lot of trouble that year.

And yet here he was, grinning, and Iguo felt very young again. Something in the tawny face hadn't changed, and it was a relief to see such goodwill. The puma, Ms. Verus, had been looking over his and Gambel's résumés as they spoke, and she cleared her throat. "Mr. Rey, I personally think they're both qualified. More so than most of our applicants have been."

Lion-O took them and read through them quickly, eyes roving left to right. "Mm-hm. If everything checks out in your book, I'm game."

He looked at the two and said, "We'd like to offer you both the positions you're asking. If Pumyra approves, you're good to go."

Iguo blinked twice, meeting Gambel's shocked gaze. "You mean we're hired? With the salaries and benefits we were asking?"

"Yeah. You needed extra health coverage because of the cooler winters and the possibility of frostscale, right?" Lion-O had remembered such a little detail that most mammals would pass over. Gambel nodded. "I'll get the contracts. Just give them a read-through to make sure it's all clear. If you've got any questions we'll work them out."

No issues were found when he personally fetched the papers and the lizards scanned through the legal jargon. Both signed and Pumyra filed them away. "Okay. It's traditional for new employees to get a small tour of the place for some basic information." Lion-O gestured for them to follow him and Iguo felt a little woozy; Lion-O was a CEO, now his employer. And he was stooping to showing them around? Gambel followed with no apparent problems. "Tygra, I'll get to the Plundarr accusations in about an hour. Can you cover that agreement with the new mining company in Sava-Na? I've gotten most of it together."

"Sure, no problem. Call my office when you're ready for the latest on Plundarr."

Gambel waited until Tygra was finished speaking to say, "Mr. Rey, you don't have to do this personally. You're quite busy, I'm sure."

Tygra laughed. It was an unusual sound. "You'll find that Lion-O does things the way he wants. He gets them done, so I've learned not to question him…for the most part."

Lion-O bowed at the waist. "As if you aren't working behind the scenes to make sure I don't do something ridiculous." He straightened and ushered the lizards along. "Come on, we've got some really interesting projects we're getting started on. I'd like to show you some of them."

And so Iguo shifted from unemployed to employed, and from nervous to happy.

* * *

"There are three more patients, Ms. Clera. I think one of them has poison ivy. Do we have any ointments to treat the rash?"

Cheetara turned away from the examination table and gave the swine rat one last stroke on the back. "We've got three tubes left. We need to order more since it got warmer and the ivy came out." The creature under her paw was soft and white, a far cry from the sewer dwellers, and it squeaked gently when she lifted it. "This one's all right, its leg was sprained. Have the next one wait in room three and I'll be with them as soon as I wash up and finish with Rattila here."

The assistant nodded, dark mane spilling over her shoulders clumsily. She pulled her mane back into a scrunchie hastily and backed out of the room. Cheetara ignored the little hairs she was getting on her white examination coat; a lint-roller and a wash later would fix the problem easily. "Ready to go see your master?"

The boy was about ten, a Dalmatian. He beamed up at her and accepted his pet when she came out of the treatment room. "He'll be fine. Just a sprain." She patted his mane and smiled when he tenderly rocked his pet. "Just make sure he doesn't run around for the next few days." Rattila lifted his nose and sniffed, showing off his teeth and tusks, and his owner scampered off to the lobby. His mother was with him, face fur looking gray and eyes a little relieved. "The lady up front will handle the bill. I'll give a discount since it was just a binding."

The woman thanked her and Cheetara sighed when she left, wiping down the examination table and refilling the glass treat jar. She was going to take her lunch after the next patient, and then the kittens would be home from elementary school. They rode the bus, and the stop was very close to their home and Thunder Enterprises, so Cheetara didn't worry too much about them getting in all right.

Cheetara prescribed some antibiotic ear drops for the next patient – pus and inflammation were present, and the scratching only made it worse – and she slipped upstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. It felt good to shrug off her coat and sit down for a while. She sighed and chewed on a sandwich, listening to the chatter downstairs from the veterinary assistants. There were two of them and though they weren't quite as versed in veterinary knowledge as she, they were getting better all the time. Both could handle a little thing like poison ivy.

Two years ago she'd moved to Pantherle, and she hadn't regretted it since. It had taken a month or two for word to get around but there was a steady clientele for Pantherle Veterinary Clinic now. It was easier to reach for people this side of the city, and Cheetara was pleased to find that the general visitor found them professional and soothing for their pets. Kat and Kit enjoyed living there, and now that they were officially Cleras, they had no limits on where they could go with her. They didn't flinch when they saw the police, and Tettigon – the friend that had made their adoption possible in her sly, sneaky way – was always welcome in their home. Their summer break was nearly upon them and both kittens were excited to start middle school.

Cheetara looked out the window and sighed. The house was so close and snug, the perfect size for a small business and living in. And the streets outside were busy, reflected in the glass of the skyscrapers of Thunder Enterprises. She watched with interest as a truck rolled along the pavement toward the research building where Panthro worked and engineered as the head of the department. Probably another shipment of Thundrillium. They went through the stuff slowly because of its output, but every month or so another truck brought more in. There were several mines where they bought it from, domestic and foreign, and Cheetara did the mental math to figure up how quickly the element formed. Lion-O had once told her its half-life, and explained how the presence of Thundrillium in certain conditions would form more, converting its surroundings.

She shrugged. That was Lion-O's thing and he understood it. If Snarf ever slammed his tail in the door, that was Cheetara's area of expertise. Shaking her head, Cheetara heard a little buzz. Her cell phone was humming on the table and she picked it up after glancing at the caller ID.

"Looks like your shipment came in."

"Yeah, we only had forty pounds of it left for the next week. Were you watching the road?" Lion-O didn't have a problem adjusting to her observation. They often said random things that confused others and yet seemed perfectly plain to each other. Sometimes they would be apart for a day and when they came together again, they would say the exact same things. It creeped Kat out.

Two years. A little more than two years and they were still dating. Lion-O balanced the business very well with personal life, and yet if she ever needed him, he put it on hold. He had made a decision after that time of separation; Cheetara and family came first. No more wavering on priorities. A part of her felt guilty for this, and she worried about monopolizing his time.

But the other part glowed with affectionate pride. He was always there and managed to make things more spectacular every day. Lion-O helped her with the kittens all the time when Jaga was up north, and so did all the others.

She was happy. Busy, but happy.

Cheetara leaned on the surface, elbows resting on the cool wood. "Yeah. I'm on my lunch break. Has it been busy for you?"

"Not too bad. We just hired a couple of guys for advertising and marketing. I'd ask if you were busy, but I've seen cars pulling in and out of the parking lot near you guys all day. What was wrong with that gigantic Crocoboar? It took three people to pull it off the street."

Cheetara sighed and leaned back. "Some animals should be forbidden. The owner had fed it too much vegetation and not enough protein, so its stomach was upset. Hopefully adjusting the diet for four weeks will see some good. It's just been a long day."

"Yeah. You want to do something together evening? Might help you relax." He sounded a little too casual, although Lion-O had gotten better at being sly in the past couple of years. It was good to talk to him in the middle of the day. A little oasis in the tired schedule made finishing up easier on busy days. She rested the phone against her shoulder, lowering her lashes coyly even though he couldn't see it.

"Maybe. What were you planning?"

"It's up to you. We could have a fancy dinner somewhere or we could call it in and have a meal at my apartment." Somebody spoke to him and she heard him say, "In a bit. I'm talking to Ms. Clera. The blue model is what they requested." He returned with, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'd rather just go over to your place," she said. "I'll be too tired from wrestling Crocaboars to do anything fancy."

He laughed. "I see. Movie night and dinner, possibly ending with falling asleep on the couch?"

"Sounds like heaven." They chatted for a few more minutes and she finished her sandwich. "I've gotta go. I just saw another patient come in and it looks like a cut. Might require some stitches." She got up and slipped her coat back on.

"Okay. Do what you do best. Love you."

"Love you too. See you later." She blew him a kiss and shut the phone, slipping it into her pocket so she could wash her paws before heading back downstairs.

_Stitches._ Lion-O's side had healed with only a faint scar, but she couldn't see it anymore without thinking about Mumm-Ra. Kaynar and Vultaire were gone, but Mumm-Ra was still out there. The Black Pyramid had been quietly producing goods for the past two years, and Cheetara couldn't help but wonder what he was working on. It would be too much to hope he'd been visited by Christmas-themed spirits and his heart had grown three sizes and he'd leave them alone.

No time to worry about it right now. Cheetara the vet had to make an appearance and help a Chib-Chib chick that had torn its little thigh open on a barbed wire.

* * *

"I love my job."

Panthro was a simple cat in some ways. He liked fixing broken things, coffee, and meat. And, strangely enough, berbils and coconut water. He also liked having a job where he was paid to think up crazy, fantastic things and invent them.

This was going to be his magnum opus. Fixing the generator would rest on a lower dais, the government work from years ago would be a trifle. This would be his pride and joy. This would be…

"…A tank?" Bengali looked up at him. "Why do we need a tank?"

"It ain't just a tank." Panthro scowled. "It's small enough to be a vehicle on the road and strong enough to serve in a military attack."

"But…why would you drive a tank down the road?" Bengali cocked his head, furrowing his brow as if he were really trying to figure out a reason. "Other than in hostile territory or helping injured people in dangerous terrain?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Panthro replied, making a few notes on the page.

"Because it might scare people. And it'd be pretty expensive to buy." Bengali swayed back and forth on his heels and Panthro grunted. At fifteen, Bengali was still lanky but his body was starting to fill out just a little, and his voice was just a tad deeper, still cracking. In spite of his adolescence, Bengali was getting smarter all the time and, while still youthful and a little dreamy, he was Panthro's main assistant.

Even if he did poop on his inventing parade sometimes without meaning to.

"I see your point…might just have to be a personal experiment," Panthro muttered. Bengali smiled and looked to the door, hearing it click.

"Hi Lion-O. Did you come to see our progress?"

At the sound of the name "Lion-O," everyone jumped to attention. The room had been quiet, a murmur of industry, but with the CEO's arrival the voices rose. There were about six stations in the room, each one a large, glass surface that showed intricate diagrams. They were all touch screen, easily manipulated without the pain of erasing and dealing with smudges. It was simpler to send the finished products to any team or room, along with announcements and messages. Lion-O glanced at the nearest one after waving at Bengali.

"Partly. I wanted to get your opinions on something too, but what's up?" The nearest engineer – a gray wolf with a pleasant smile and long braids in her ruff – indicated their screen.

"We've been working on potential changes to automobile designs to make them more compatible with Thundrillium engines," she said. Panthro liked her well enough – her name was Loba and she was intelligent enough to keep pace with even his slightly crazy ideas – and she gestured to him with a thumb. "He seems to think a tank automobile would be a good idea."

Lion-O gave him a bemused look. "A tank? In the streets?"

Panthro waved him over. "It'd be really compact, almost car sized. Heck, you've seen Hummers on the road, why not this beautiful baby?"

Glancing at him, Lion-O seemed to think about it. "I don't know. I mean, who would buy it? Other than you."

Panthro grunted. "Fine. I'll modify the design…make it more sporty."

"Would that be 'more sporty' or 'sportier'?" The sound of the door closing again made Panthro look up. Kat had his backpack hanging off one shoulder and his mane looked like he'd forgotten to comb it that morning. Panthro muttered about the holes in the knees of his jeans.

"Hi guys. We called Cheetara to ask if we could come over here." Kit pranced up to Lion-O's side and pulled on his sleeve. "C'mon, you said you were going to get it today!" She wore a pink t-shirt with black overalls and she nearly yanked him over. Panthro frowned.

"Get what?" Lion-O shook his head.

"That's the other thing I came over for. I wanted to get everyone's opinion on the ring."

Oh yeah. That. Panthro had nearly forgotten that Lion-O planned to pop the question. He and Cheetara were just always together, and he'd taken to thinking of them as married anyway. Except for the fact that they hadn't shacked up yet.

Lion-O pulled out the box and showing them the ring inside. Bengali nodded; it was shiny and therefore must be a good pick in his eyes. Panthro couldn't help but wonder about how the diamond could have been used to design tools for work. Kit giggled and whispered, "It's perfect! It's just right! She'll love it Lion-O!"

"I hope so. It seemed to suit her better than the others." Lion-O shut the box and fingered the smooth surface. "I'm nervous. What if she says no?"

Kit rolled her eyes. "No way. She'll be super happy, you'll see. Isn't that right, Kat?"

Her brother looked up from the touch screen. He'd settled by the tank design with Panthro and was looking over the screen with interest. "Huh?"

Crossing her arms, Kit gave Bengali a look. "Well, at least _some _boys care about relationships. What did you think of the ring?"

"It was shiny. I think she'll like it." Bengali looked at Lion-O. "You're asking tonight?"

"Yeah. I debated on making reservations at a fancy restaurant, but…I don't know, we've always had the best times at home or at the movies. Normal places, you know? And she sounded tired on the phone." Lion-O was starting to look a little frazzled. He put his fingers through his mane and sighed. "Maybe it should be someplace more romantic…"

"Lion-O, you gotta ask her tonight! You can go eat fancy food when you get engaged." Kit was practically dancing. "I can't believe you're finally going to get married."

"_If _she says yes," Lion-O said, still wondering if a romantic venue might be better.

They had only been to very fancy restaurants a couple of times; once on their first anniversary of dating, when they went to a French restaurant. Cheetara had worn a black and white dress and put her mane up and she'd been stunning. Unfortunately, a waitress nearby happened to be pregnant and dehydrated and passed out on her. The woman had been all right – Cheetara and Lion-O sat her up and gently woke her with the help of passerby and Cheetara made her drink some of the sparkling water another waiter had brought them – but it had been distressing. Not to mention someone had ordered a dish of Froog legs and a pâté made of Chib-Chib liver that the waitress had been carrying, and both dishes had ended up on Cheetara's dress.

He had it cleaned for her, but the fun part of the night had been taking her to his apartment so she could get a change of clothes. He in a suit and she in jeans and a t-shirt, they'd gone to a little diner and eaten burgers and fries.

The other time it had been an elegant seafood locale and Lion-O had inadvertently discovered he had an allergy to shrimp. He had started sneezing and broken out in hives. This too had ended with going back to his apartment, although when he woke up in the morning he was in bed and a bottle of allergy medication was on the table beside his pillow and Cheetara had remained through the night to make sure his breathing was all right. The funny thing was that, instead of passing out at his bedside like in a movie, she'd climbed into bed next to him but laid on top of the covers so it seemed less suggestive. Jaga had been visiting and watching after the kittens, and Cheetara had called him to explain. He believed that Lion-O could get into such a ridiculous situation with good-natured amusement.

Lion-O felt his face warm at the memory. It had been nice waking up with her.

"Yeah, fancy restaurants are a no go. Too many awkward things." Lion-O looked at the ring again fondly. "I think I'll call in some Italian food. And I'll pick up lemon meringue pie on the way home. She likes lemon meringue."

Kat's ears perked. "Are we allowed to come over or is this just a special date night thing?" he asked. Lion-O paused. Kit's tail was twitching as if she was dying to be asked to come but didn't dare to ask herself.

"As long as you let us have a few minutes to ourselves, of course. This affects you too. But I don't want you guys watching when I propose." Kat frowned.

"Why not?"

"'Cuz they might start ki-ssing," Kit meowed, hugging Lion-O around the ribs. "Yay! Don't worry, we'll be inconspicuous." She cocked her head. "Did I use my vocab word right?"

"Yes." Lion-O ruffled her ponytail and Kat rolled his eyes.

Bengali made a slight face. "I don't like mushy stuff," he said.

"I don't want an audience. I want it to be nice and private." Lion-O buried his fingers in his mane, noticing it was growing out again. He'd taken to keeping it short to keep it somewhat neater and manageable. He could hear his heartbeat in his palms and his stomach was tight with nerves.

Panthro was messing with the design, altering its shape. "You're sure about this? I know you love her, but marriage is a big step. And knowing you and her, it's a permanent one."

Lion-O nodded. "I'm sure. I've been sure for a while. It's just getting the courage up to ask at all is the problem."

"Aw, she'll say yes. She loves you and you love her." Kat said this calmly and Kit gave him an affectionate nudge.

"You're not such a butthead after all, are you?" she asked.

Kat grunted and opened his backpack. "Bengali, I have a math packet as a last project for this weekend. I was wondering if you could help."

Bengali's face lit up. "Oh, with the puzzles and stuff? Those are fun."

Kat shook his head. "We need to get you out of math class more often.

* * *

"My day to pick lunch, and I say Thai food." Pumyra crossed her arms and Tygra put a paw on his hip.

"Do you remember the last time we had Thai food?"

"I told you red curry was spicy. You didn't listen."

"I was up all night throwing up. No thank you." Tygra shrugged off the fact that it had been his own fault and added, "Besides, I let you pick on my day a while back."

"Because it was my birthday. There are mild Thai dishes, you know." She took a step closer and shut her eyes. "If you're going to be a baby, I guess we can eat somewhere else."

She wondered if he noticed that she'd given up rather easily. He sighed. "I don't hate all Thai food. I liked what you made last month. That was Thai, wasn't it?"

"A very Thunderanized version. But I suppose." She put a paw to her chin and said, "What at Dometone's Pizza? I could use a little junk food."

"That's fine with me. Sorry, I just can't go to the Thai restaurant anymore. The smell makes me want to gag." Tygra left his jacket at his desk. "It's just psychological."

"I know. You're just lucky I'm nice," she said, smirking. Pumyra snagged her purse on the way out. "Want me to drive?"

"If you want to." Tygra took his keys by habit and put them in his pocket. Pumyra felt a little victorious; Tygra had confided in her that, being a control freak, he hated being in the passenger seat of any car. Buses were even unpleasant to him. That he trusted her enough to let her drive pleased her.

Pumyra had never had many friends. The ones she'd had were never very close either, save for Bengali. But her relationship with Tygra could not be called anything other than one of friendship. After all, it was a platonic one. Well, this wasn't strictly true; he'd grown up over the past couple of years and her feelings had grown with him. But she didn't really know if his feelings had shifted. She didn't know if he knew hers had changed.

It was just too much fun bantering and being together to go about altering it. If she drove him off by letting on how she felt, Pumyra would be losing both a friend and the easy comfort of being able to do her job without feeling awkward around her bosses. Sometimes he was charming – particularly when he had brought her a birthday cake to the office about a month ago – but rarely was he at risk of being definitely romantic.

And he had the propensity to lightly flirt anyway. Most girls knew better than to take him seriously. So this left Pumyra at an awkward place, one foot on each side of a gap of romance and friendship. If she was careful she wouldn't fall in.

At any rate, she'd always felt a bird in the paw was worth two in the bush. Pumyra was content enough with this.

It was over a few slices of pizza that they finally talked again. "Lion-O's finally popping the question," Tygra said, removing a piece of it and using fork to cut it. Pumyra rolled her eyes; finger food was one of his worst and most disliked enemies. Either something had to be in a wrapper or he used a fork. Such was the trouble with white fur on one's paws, as all dirt or grime showed. She had no qualms about picking up a piece off her plate and letting the cheese dangle.

"Mm-hm. Think she'll say yes?"

"Oh, definitely. They've been dating how long, two years going on three this winter? I'd say so." Her eyes followed his face, looking for a hint of displeasure.

"Are you all right with that?" He glanced up in surprise. "I mean…I figure you're over her, but…"

"I'm over it. Besides, what kind of brother would I be if I pitched a fit now? No, we're best as friends." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Besides, I don't want to be dragged to church every Sunday. Did you know she goes every week, sometimes more than once?"

Pumyra smiled. "And your brother goes with her."

"He used to go a couple Sundays out of the month, but he goes more now. Cripes. No thanks, I'll take an extra hour of sleep on my days off."

Pumyra rarely went to church herself, but she knew the feeling. That Lion-O, busy as he was, still went was impressive. "I was just worried. I didn't want you to be upset."

"Your concern is touching," he said, half-amused and half-serious. "But I'm all right. Do you want your crust?"

She handed it over. The pizza shop was bustling with the lunch rush, and it was nice to be tucked away in a corner where they could watch in peace. Behind the high red counters rested fresh, steaming boxes, and the bright bulbs and sparkling black floors filled the room with energy, but it was still a pleasant place when they got the slightly hidden corner couple's table. "Will you be his best man, you think?"

Tygra shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt it. Seems like he'd give that honor to Panthro or Bengali."

"Not his own brother? I think you judge yourself more harshly than he will." She sipped at her drink, relishing the ecstasy of drinking an actual, sugary soda. She rarely partook of soda but today had been one of those days that she needed the extra dose of caffeine, and it fizzed in her mouth. "They'll probably be groomsmen."

"And you'll be a bridesmaid. You might end up in pink, knowing Cheetara and Kit." A grin flitted across his face and Pumyra's face heated. The color pink was one of her least favorite in clothing, and it was a running thing between them that every time Pumyra saw a pink baby girl blanket or some such item, she would get huffy.

"If they want me in it," she said at last. She took another pull on her straw and the sound of air between ice cubes made her stop. "Darn."

"Here, I'm done with mine." He passed her his drink and again Pumyra had to wonder what it meant. She accepted it and tried to leave the question alone. Men, she told herself, did not think so much of little actions like that in general. Not nearly so much as women tended to.

"Do you think Lion-O will pay for the wedding? Cheetara will probably want to, I think," Pumyra said.

Tygra tilted his head into his palm, thinking. "That's a tough one. He'll want to, but I don't think she'll let him. She basically made him swear that he won't make big purchases for her without asking. I don't see why it's a big deal to her. He has the means and he wants to help."

"It's kind of overwhelming when a surprise is that big. And I don't think she's accustomed to having a ton of money available. She doesn't want to be completely dependent on him," Pumyra said. "The complex of the modern, marrying woman in the workplace."

"Hm. Does that mean she wouldn't be a stay-at-home mom if they had kids I wonder?" he mused. Pumyra shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably not. She loves what she does. She might take time off though." She grinned. "If they really do get married and have kids, you'll be an uncle."

Tygra seemed to consider this. "Huh. You're right. That's would be all right, I guess."

"I would've thought you'd be reluctant for some reason," she said.

He smiled. It was more common than it used to be, and she liked it. "What, looking after my brother's kids? Nah, I can make them read nonfiction and ship them back to him to drive him crazy with economic theories and history. Sounds fun."

Pumyra just watched him, and after a minute he noticed she was staring. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much things have changed over the past few years." She looked out the window; even from here she could see the gleam of Thunder Enterprises' buildings. "You've come a long way, you know? Used to be you couldn't stand Lion-O. Now…you two snipe a little, but like siblings, not enemies. You guys can actually spend time together and work with each other to build the company. It's…nice."

Tygra's eyes softened. "I guess that's what happens when you grow up. You get tired of fighting and want to start building. And I like myself more now. I like him more now. Maybe I'm a little more content."

He shut his eyes and smirked. "I have to admit, it's weird to me that he's going to end up married before me."

"Were you ever intending on marriage or just shacking up when you were in college, though?" Pumyra sipped at the drink and her tone wasn't barbed. She knew he wasn't a virgin.

"Good point. I guess I figured I'd settle down later. Lion-O was so awkward I thought he'd become the crazy old guy that lives down the block and gives outdated candy to kids. It's bad, but I never thought he'd get married."

"People change. Who knows, you might find a girl and get hitched sooner than you think." He shrugged and Pumyra swirled her drink.

She was content with this for now. It had been a subtle hint, but that he hadn't even looked up at her hurt a bit.

Still. It could be worse. She hadn't given up just yet.

* * *

When Cheetara arrived with the kittens that evening, Lion-O hugged her, pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and said, "You're wearing the dress I like."

It was a simple dress, a modest white v-neck with the airiness of sundress, and a red sash around the waist. It was soft and cool, and she mock curtseyed. "It's comfortable, and I look nice in it. You're a little dressy this evening; what's the occasion?"

"A guy can't just feel like dressing up for an evening?" Lion-O checked his black slacks and dark blue dress shirt. His mane had been combed back with more care than usual and his cologne was a little better. "How were work and school?"

"Work got better after the Crocaboar. Kit made an A on her final test for language arts, and Kat's class won a social studies trivia game against every other fifth grade class. They got more points than anyone." Both kittens appeared pleased, basking in the praise, and Lion-O put his paws on either head.

"You didn't tell me that earlier! That's pretty impressive. I guess all the studying paid off, huh?"

It had been difficult to shift to public school, but not because they were so far behind; they were not accustomed to being treated their age. They were clever children, and the Cleras and Reys treated them as such, although never speaking of inappropriate matters. In third grade the teachers found they had a better grasp of vocabulary and basic math than several other students, and that the schoolwork was boring for them.

The kittens had adjusted, but both were looking forward to being treated as "mature young people" in middle school come next fall. Neither of them quite understood why even playing with water guns was forbidden at recess. "What, do they think we're going to try bringing real guns to school? Or do they think we'll be traumatized from a show of watery, splashy violence?"

It wasn't always easy having clever kids. Cheetara was often very honest with them, and though they hadn't had "the talk" just yet, she was planning to give it to them this summer before they went into middle school.

For now, though, they were happy kids, and Kit kept glancing excitedly at Lion-O. She was discreet, and Cheetara didn't notice. Kit brushed her paw against Lion-O's jean pocket and her smile widened when she felt the lump of the ring's box. He shot her a warning look and she just stifled her giggles. Kat looked up and seemed to mouth, "Sisters."

"Did you already call in food? It smells good in here." Cheetara followed Lion-O down the hall, pausing to pick up Snarf, who wandered in and rubbed against their ankles. "Hello Snarf. Feeling good?"

He meowed in the affirmative. He hadn't changed a bit, except that he had discovered how to make sandwiches and put the ingredients away. It was a lot neater on the counters now. Cheetara scratched his little chin and kissed his nose. "Glad to hear it." Smells like Italian food," she noted.

"Your nose is right. Spaghetti for the kittens, fettuccine for me, and the house special bruschetta for you. All accompanied by the finest red grape juice and lemon meringue pie this side of Pantherle. Oh, and Snarf gets garlic bread and meatballs." She had peeked into the cake box and put a palm to her chest and gave Lion-O a pleased look.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"'Have I told you there's no one else above you?(1)'" He grinned and wrapped his arms around her when she snorted. "Not since earlier today." The kittens were too busy pulling out their boxes of spaghetti to notice the adults' kiss, and Cheetara took her box and got Snarf's for him, carrying it.

"Living room or dining room?"

"Whichever you want." She led them back to the couch, returning to the kitchen for forks and knives. Cheetara gave everyone a set with a couple of napkins. "Food on the coffee table, not laps. Remember last year?"

They did. Kit had begged to be allowed to watch a scary movie with them – it was some B-list movie called 'The Ooze(1)' – and she'd been so scared that when Snarf had brushed against her back as he headed to the arm of the couch, she'd jumped, catapulting her popcorn and candy pieces across the room. Lion-O had thought it funny, but Cheetara had felt very bad that they had made such a mess. The rule had been established, and everyone ate on the table.

"You know, in Japan it's very normal to eat at a lower table. That's what my social studies book said." Kat twirled his fork in the noodles and took a bite, slurping up one long noodle.

Kit looked disgusted. "You got sauce on your nose. You're such a kid sometimes."

He stuck his tongue out. "Like you totally don't want Bengali to be around when we have spaghetti so you can get him to do the thing in 'Lady and the Cuckoodog.' The kiss with the one noodle."

Kit's face turned scarlet. "Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh. You wanna kiss him, you said in your diary!"

"There's a lock on it! How did you read it?"

"It's called a bobby pin."

Cheetara intervened swiftly. "Kat, you had no right to read Kit's diary. And stop teasing her," she added sternly. He fidgeted guiltily. "And Kit, don't be so sensitive. Besides, Bengali's a nice boy. There are worse boys to crush on."

"Cheetaraaaa," she groaned.

"What? He's a little older than you, but you're not allowed to date yet anyway. He's a nice guy, the right type to like. It could be worse." Cheetara winked at her. "He's cute, huh?"

Kit buried her face in her arms. "Ngh."

Lion-O thought of Bengali's face turning pink at the thought of a girlfriend of all things. He was still preoccupied by boyish things like machines, comics and snacks. He smiled. "Don't worry about it Kit. You can bother with boys and stuff when you're older. Right now, worry about what movie sounds good."

Wilykit eagerly delved into the tapes and DVDs under the television, the tips of her ears burning red. "We should watch one of Cheetara's favorites. How about 'It's a Wonderful Life'?"

"We're not even in the right half of the year," Kat said in disbelief. Cheetara shrugged.

"It's fine with me anytime. Besides, it's more about life as a whole than just Christmas." Kat permitted it, settling on his tail with Snarf sitting on his knee to be tall enough to reach his dish.

Dinner was good, and Lion-O offered to take everyone's dishes into the kitchen. He washed them and put them away, tossing the boxes that had contained the takeout and pie. Giving the sitting room a cautious glance, he also peeked at the ring; it gleamed as if winking at him.

He inhaled and then exhaled. "You can do this, Lion-O. You can _do_ this."

Lion-O had wanted to ask her to marry him for months, but they had been so busy and life so hectic. He knew that was a part of living, but he wanted just a couple of months to prepare for a wedding to clear his schedule so they could have a little unhurried time together. He'd already booked the honeymoon location, not because he was so sure she'd say yes, but because it would be impossibly hard to get a reservation without several months of planning for the perfect place.

Of course, if she turned him down the honeymoon would go to waste. It would be the least of his problems though. He was crazy about her, and…

Honestly, Lion-O had never wanted to be with someone so badly. He wanted to be with her in mind and spirit – and physically, although his face reddened to think of _that _particular thing – and there was no one out there that he would rather spend the rest of his life with. Waiting to ask had been killing him, but there was time now for the two of them to take off coming up in the summer.

He just hoped she felt the same as he returned to the sitting room and took the spot next to her.

Lion-O looked at Cheetara for most of the movie. She was beautiful; her mane was soft and she was leaning on him comfortably. The kittens were talking to each other on the couch about something from their classes – a project involving dissecting a froog it would seem – and Kit was texting on her phone. The ring was a weight in his pocket, and every time he wanted to ask Cheetara to follow him so they could talk, he hesitated just a little too long and the moment dissolved into nervousness.

He wanted to ask her so badly, but he didn't want to trip over the words. Lion-O was ninety-nine percent sure she'd say yes, but in those moments it was like hovering on a diving board and he was nearly sure she'd say no. But they had dated long enough, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Be her husband, care for her in the same house…maybe have a few cubs of their own to add to the motley family they all were…

His phone buzzed. Her ear flicked toward it but she didn't look up as he took it out, frowning. Who would be texting him now? The name read Kit, and the message said, "Ask her now. I'm dying over here."

Lion-O looked at Kit, who made little nudging motions with her paws. Kat gave him a thumbs-up. Lion-O wavered, rallied himself, and forced his mouth to work. It was about at the point where Mary had surprised George with the new coziness of their rundown home when he licked his lips and said, "Cheetara, can I talk to you about something? In the other room?"

She looked up as he stood. "Sure." Taking her paw, Lion-O helped her up and they left the sitting room and headed into what had been his old room, empty now of his belongings. His heart pounded hard enough that he felt it in his feet against the carpet.

It wasn't the most romantic place to propose, but it was private and there was a pretty view of the city from the window. He shut the door behind them, noticing that she'd already gone to the window, looking out at the lights and cars. Lion-O gently wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled against her mane, taking in the smell of hyacinth.

"Remember when you came here from Tretierra? You stayed in here, I think." She nodded.

"I remember. Things are really different now from what they were." Turning around, Cheetara drew her claws through his mane. "Thunder Enterprises is a success, Pantherle Veterinary Clinic is booming…and everyone is healthy and happy."

"Yeah. The past few years have been some of the best in my life. And a lot of that is because of you," he said. He hoped his paws didn't start sweating as his heart fluttered.

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

"Success in business isn't worth very much if you come home and you're lonely all the time. You've always been there, even when I've done dumb things and messed up. You moved away from home because it made it easier for us to be together. You've given up a lot for me." Lion-O's face was turning pink. "I just want you to know how much I appreciate you, and that I love you more than anything."

Cheetara's face was gentle and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Lion-O. I think you underestimate yourself and the things you've done, but I'm glad to have been here to help." She cocked her head. "Is that what you wanted to say, or is there something else on your mind?"

He smiled. "You never underestimated me. You believed in me, and in the best of everyone." Lion-O took a deep breath. "I need you to close your eyes okay? I have a surprise for you."

Cheetara's nose crinkled in suspicion. Even so she shut her eyes. "If you're going to slip an ice cube down the back of my dress like two months ago, I will sic the kittens on you in your sleep."

"Aw, that was just payback for when you dumped ice water on me in the hot weather. I was hoping for a glass to go with it, y'know." She snorted and Lion-O pulled out the box, releasing her. Kneeling, he took her paw. "Cheetara Vitesse Clera, we've been dating for approximately two years, nine months, and we've been friends even longer than that. And…I would like to ask you something very important."

He flipped open the box. The creak of the hinge made her open her eyes, and they flicked down to widen at him. The diamond was bright, and she put her free paw to her lips in shock. "Cheetara…will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Cheetara actually blushed. Her long lashes flicked as she blinked once, twice, and she speechlessly lowered her paw. "You…I…?"

She was shocked. Lion-O's stomach was slowly turning to ice. "Did I…ask too early? Or too late? Oh whiskers, I knew I should have been more careful about timing-"

"Yes."

"There, I knew it, my timing was terrible, and I just-"

"_Lion-O._" Cheetara pulled him to his feet and he blinked dumbly at her. "I said yes. To your proposal."

Lion-O felt his jaw drop. "You…did? You mean-?"

"Yes!"

"You and I-?"

"Yes!" She embraced him and his whole body felt like liquid light, hot and bright and just a little wobbly in the knees. "Yes, Lion-O. I'll marry you."

Lion-O laughed, giddy. "You said yes! _Yes!_"

He spun her around, kissing her. The doorknob turned and the kittens and Snarf pelted in, prancing around. "She said yes, she said yes! Lion-O and Cheetara are getting maaaaa-rried!" Kit called. Snarf yowled his pleasure and Kat carried him, giggling. "I toldja she'd say yes."

Lion-O grinned and Cheetara shook her head. "Eavesdropping…"

"Put the ring on," Kit insisted. "Lion-O showed it to me and I want to see how it fits!"

Cheetara cocked an eyebrow. Lion-O shrugged sheepishly. "I wanted her opinion." He slipped the ring out of the box and took Cheetara's left paw tenderly. The little band slid onto her finger and he kissed her paw. "It suits you."

Cheetara examined it, blushing again. "It's beautiful. I think it's perfect."

"Looks nice." Kat seemed to feel out of place in the romantic gook, and Cheetara wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks. Can I count on you and Kit to help with wedding planning?"

"I guess," he said calmly as his sister squealed. "When's the wedding gonna be?"

"I don't know," Cheetara said, suddenly looking a little worried. Lion-O was barely keeping up with the conversation in his happy delirium. "I mean we have to tell the church, get a location for the reception, figure out a budget for flowers and food, and of course the dresses and suits…it'll be a little thing, won't it?"

"That's fine with me. Why don't we worry about it a little later though?" He wrapped his arms around Cheetara and she relaxed, leaning on him. "We have time."

"Yeah. I suppose so. I'll get Pumyra's help; she's a good organizer. Oh, and Jaga! I'll have to tell him the news," Cheetara said suddenly, looking at her ring.

"Ah…I kind of already called and asked if it would be okay for me to propose," Lion-O said sheepishly. Cheetara's lips curled in a smile.

"I'll have to send him a picture of the ring to let him know what my answer was." His fingers curled in her mane and he inhaled, loving the smell of her perfume and the joy of the moment. Cheetara had said yes. She was going to marry him. Jaga approved, the kittens were happy, everything was perfect.

Lion-O sighed. "I really kind of want to kiss you again, but the kittens are watching."

Kat promptly turned around, grabbing his sister's wrist and pulling her out of the room with Snarf following. "Hang on, we're leaving! I don't wanna be subjected to that."

Cheetara laughed when Kit protested and they kissed again, warmly. The world could not have been more perfect than it was right then.

* * *

"How much longer will you need to complete this?"

He tried not to pick at his claws. It had become a nervous habit by now and they were broken and bloody, raw around the cuticles. "I…I don't know. I need another six months at least. At _least_."

Slithe rapped his nails – groomed, sleek, oily black – in a rhythm against the counter. "He's not going to like that."

"Then he shouldn't have let the others get killed! He should've…had others working on it!" He spat at Slithe and the lizard delicately wiped the spittle off his face.

"Nobody would have died if you hadn't been trying something funny. You knew you were making something dangerous; it was their fool idea to turn it on before Mumm-Ra gave them permission. We only said it was similar to Thundrillium, _not _that it was the _same_."

Slithe stood up and put the tip of his finger on the cat's forehead. "I will tell him. He might come see you himself. The only thing keeping you alive is your usefulness. I would recommend you finish as quickly as possible. We'll have you located elsewhere once we have what we want."

He left the room, locking it behind him. The cat hadn't left this lab in two months, and returned to the counter and the notes sprawled across it. "No you won't," he mumbled, planting his palms on the paper. His sweat made the pen and pencil smudge, but he'd seen them all so many times he'd memorized them. "You'll kill me too."

Quietly, he slipped a tiny item out of his pocket. It was the very beginning of his potential escape, and he fondled the smooth metal carefully. He was very nearly finished with Mumm-Ra's monstrosity, but he'd need a little time yet to complete a grenade. Thundrillium made it easier – it's energy output, sparked by a little explosion, would be the true force to blow a wall down – but they watched him like hawks to make sure he was converting it all. He had begun collecting tiny shards of it. He'd get enough eventually.

Then he had to take the project with him.

He had to get out. Find help. Find someone who could stop Mumm-Ra Ammit.

Fingers numb, he put the little objects back in his pocket. And with that, Tor curled up on the floor, staring at the generator attached to the wall and staring at the golden-green mineral glowing in its container, close enough to kill him if it weren't encased.

* * *

1 – 'Have I Told You Lately That I Love You' is a song performed by Rod Stewart. My family and I do that a lot, finish statements with song lyrics.

2 – A reference to 'The Blob.' For some reason the movie frightened me when I was little to the point of hysterics. I'm still not sure why.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, not mine. And that's all right. Thanks for the reads and reviews and faves and such. It's a challenge to do shorter chapters, but at least they'll come more quickly, right? I appreciate all of them, and do excuse me if I don't reply very often. Life's always getting busy between a job and summer classes and a social life…and writing more chapters. Also, I got a tumblr. Aren't I special…

Warning: Very mildly steamy chapter. As in…probably one of the mildest such chapters you'll ever read. Still, there is some warmness at some points! You've been notified.

* * *

"_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you.  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you,'  
And 'you're beautiful.'_

_Now that the wait is over,_  
_And love has finally shown her my way…_

_Marry me,_  
_Today and every day._  
_Marry me…"_

_Marry Me, _Train

* * *

Sinhal turned from the computer and beckoned to his wife. "What do you make of this?"

Loni was her name. She was a fine, beautiful woman with only a little silver in her mane. Her tongue was uncurbed and her thoughts were open to all if she were asked. Most lionesses were like that, but something about her had attracted Sinhal when they were young, and they'd been married for years. It was a pity they'd only had a daughter, but alas, lion cubs grew fewer and fewer all the time.

Putting down the brush, she turned to her mate and began reading over his shoulder. Their bedroom had a desk in the corner where he liked to read and finish work before retiring to sleep, and it was here he was sitting. Scanning the screen, she narrowed her blue eyes.

"'Lion-O Rey has not been public with his love life, but reporters have seen him lately in a particular jewelry store, apparently examining rings. Could wedding bells be in the future for the young CEO and his mild-mannered sweetheart?'" She frowned and took the mouse, going to the address bar.

"What are you looking up?" he asked, watching as she typed over his shoulder.

"PENN News. If Lion-O's really getting married and wants to let the world know, that woman Lynxana will be the main reporter. They're friends." The link was quick and the first headline they saw read, "Lion-O To Wed. A New Step For Lionkind?"

Sinhal growled. "It _is_ her. The same cheetah he was seeing years ago. They're not allowed to photograph her, but I know…he refused to break things off."

"A cheetah? Ugh. The only cheetah I know runs a brothel in the southern district. They tend to be inclined toward the strumpet lifestyle." Loni read through the text quickly and said, "It would seem that they're getting married in a few months' time, and social experts think it hallmarks the changing of lion minds toward other breeds as mates."

"Their 'experts' are not very intelligent then."

Loni sighed. "He's young and silly. She probably is as well, and unfortunately she's likely pretty. But he's the last male. So many daughters have been born but no direct-line males. The Rey name will die if he does not marry, but if he marries some spot-covered trollop, the name might be better off gone than mixed with another breed."

Sinhal rested his forehead in his hands. "It's reckless and selfish. I've tried to explain to him. Generations of breeding and work have been put into this line and you'd think he'd end up better."

Loni had studied a little about genetics, and considered what could really happen with inbreeding. Perhaps that was the problem; Lion-O could have a little mental issue because of it.

Still, that wasn't important. "We've plenty of pretty young women he could have children with. He could have the cheetah on the side if it were so important." She paused. "Actually…there's an idea."

"He's marrying the girl. I don't think another pair of pretty legs will sway his opinion now. All else considered, he's very set in his decisions."

Loni tapped the desk. "That's true. But I still have an idea. It'll take the right person is all. I've a call to place." She left the room and Sinhal exited out of the link with a little disgust.

* * *

"I knew I was taller than Mom. I just didn't how much taller."

Cheetara looked down in dismay at the hem of the dress, dangling four inches above her ankles. "And of course I'm hopeless at sewing."

Pumyra gave the distance a critical look from her vantage point on the ground. "Y'know what? My mother has done some hemming in her time. I think I'll give her a call and see if she can figure out a fabric that can be used to lengthen it a little. Grandma was a seamstress, and Mom might have her old tools." Tugging the hem a little she added wryly, "She's a woman of the olden days. Sewing, cooking, housework…she knows it all. She can do this easily."

"Do you really think so? I'd appreciate that Pumyra, thank you." Cheetara sighed in relief, looking in the mirror. "This is a little silly, I know, but…since my parents can't be at the wedding, I really do want to wear my mother's dress."

It was a long, lacy, simple thing with sleeves that bared a little shoulder. But it covered the chest and was very modest, and there was just a little beading stitched along the bodice. She sighed, looking at the veil, folded carefully on her vanity. Pumyra shook her head, measuring the distance again with her fingers. "It's not silly at all. And it's a pretty dress. I'm sure she'd be very happy for you. Lion-O's a good cat."

Cheetara felt for the zippers and buttons in the back, unable to reach the top ones. Pumyra undid them for her and she slipped out of the dress, holding it to her front and taking it to the closet to hang up. Her slip was a little short, but Pumyra had seen her mostly nude before, and neither of them were very awkward around other women. "I'll pay your mother for it. I just don't want to go to a bridal store for it. Some of the prices are a little high for my budget."

"I understand. She'll know someone who can help if she can't," Pumyra said. Cheetara took off the slip and found her shirt and pants she'd removed earlier and slipped them on.

"Lion-O doesn't like it that I'm paying for the wedding you know, but he's letting me. Although he insists on paying for the part of the reception that the Reys take up, and I guess I understand that."

"Cheetara, the less you have to deal with them, the better. Basically, whatever Lion-O isn't, they are. And vice versa. One once told me that just because pumas are 'mountain lions' doesn't mean we had the same kind of species class." Pumyra sat down on Cheetara's bed and began turning the pages of a catalog, one of several strewn over the bed. "What style were you thinking for bridesmaids' dresses?"

"Well…I'm not sure. I was thinking anything _but _sweetheart neckline. It's overdone and can show a lot of cleavage. Not exactly proper in church." Pumyra blinked.

"You'll have to use another adverb. 'Sweetheart' neckline?"

"You know, the strapless kind." Cheetara drew imaginary curved lines over her chest and Pumyra's confused look evaporated.

"Ah. Good call. They're ugly anyway. How about a single-strap thing?" Pushing the magazine toward her, Pumyra pointed. "It comes in purple. Do you like purple?"

Cheetara considered it. "I like it. Kit's dead-set on something pink for her though."

Pumyra's jaw twitched. Cheetara noticed this and said, "I'll see about getting the flower girl in pink and the rest of you in…how about lilac? I think the maid of honor should have a say in the dresses after all." The tense muscle eased and Pumyra nodded. Cheetara sighed happily and flopped back on the bed. "Do you think three months is too short to be engaged?" she asked after a moment.

"No, not really. Not if it's a little gathering and you don't have a lot of custom clothing to deal with. Besides, you two have waited long enough to get married; why put it off anymore?" Pumyra folded the corner of the page that had the possible dress on it, noting that the price was within her budget.

"Oh, I don't know. Some people spend months and even a year engaged."

"You've been dating long enough to know you want to get married. And besides, do you want to wait a whole year before you two get together?" Pumyra raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you two are still celibate. You've made it an awfully long time."

"Mm-hm." Cheetara felt her face warming a little, considering it. "I guess you're right."

"Waiting that much longer would be frustrating. So no, I think having a short engagement is best." Pumyra was still looking through the dresses and Cheetara watched her for a while in silence. They were very different, surely, but Cheetara still felt that Pumyra was a friend. Not a 'BFF' perhaps, but an honest person and a good judge of situations. It certainly didn't hurt that she was a few years older and had more life experience.

"Hey…Pumyra? Thanks for helping out. Not that Kit isn't great, but it's nice to have an adult to discuss all this with."

"No problem. I may act like I hate it, but deep inside there is some feminine, mushy part of my heart that enjoys all this wedding planning," she said. "I can ask my mother if she'd like to cater as well. I'll help with any of it and considering that the wedding is going to be smaller, I'm sure it'll be doable."

Cheetara smiled. "Thank you. I…have to admit I'm surprised. You never struck me as a wedding lover."

Pumyra shrugged. "Well, knowing you, you'll refuse to do anything that might put anyone out. And then your big day might be a mess. I hate messes. So I will intervene."

"I have a phobia of becoming a bridezilla."

"Cheetara! Cheetara!" Kit pelted in, holding a catalog of her own. "This dress! This one! It's perfect for a flower girl!" Cheetara looked at it, noting with pride that Kit had forgone the very glitzy – and expensive – sorts of pageant dresses and picked something with a modest price. She'd taught her well. It was a soft pink with a thick white ribbon around the waist and shoulder straps of the same color. "It's not too poofy and it's not too…not-poofy. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. We're thinking lilac for the bridesmaids, and that shade goes with it." Cheetara showed Kit the dress Pumyra had looked at and Kit bounced in place.

"Do you have to wait three whole months?" she asked plaintively.

Pumyra laughed. "What would you say if I said people often waited a year?"

Kit stared. "Talk about a fear of commitment." Cheetara snorted at this and Kit flipped to another page in the book. "Hey, this is what Kat's going to wear, right?"

"Kit, no! I'm not wearing a pink suit! I don't care about matching!" Kat barged in, eyes shut and paws out in front of him to shove the door open. "Cheetara, are you dressed?"

"Yes, we're all decent." He opened his eyes and crossed his arms.

"There's no way I'm wearing a pink suit. Not even at a wedding. I'll wear black and that's it!"

Cheetara shook her head. "Black suit is fine. I don't think a pink suit is necessary Kit." She frowned but Kat's relieved face was hard to resist. "Maybe we'll pin a pink rose on the suit though. Does that sound reasonable?"

Kat looked down at his chest as if imagining the flower in the buttonhole of a tuxedo and nodded. "Yeah. I can do that."

Kit smiled. "Okay then. Eeh, it's just exciting! You and Lion-O are going on a vacation together right afterwards, right?"

"Yes…although he hasn't told me what he's got planned. I think Pumyra knows, but she's not spilling." Kit and Kit turned their gazes to Pumyra. Lower lips protruded and tails swished. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try it. If I can tell Bengali's face no, I can tell you guys no." Both slumped.

"We're losing our touch," Kat said. "Such is the price of pre-puberty."

"No, I'm just glacial to the core," Pumyra said wickedly. "Come on, I'll call my mother to see about adding some length to the dress. You'll find out about the trip soon enough." Cheetara followed her as she pulled out her cell, thinking of the dress and imagining the colors they were thinking of and how they'd look together.

* * *

Lion-O put down another name. "Do we really have to invite Sinhal?"

"Do you really want to tick him and the other Reys off even more?" Tygra asked. He was sitting on the nearest chair as Lion-O went through the list on his computer and compiled the list for the invitations. "He called again this morning about the wedding again. Pumyra's about to give him your home number so he'll stop calling the Thunder Enterprises number."

"Oh, he's just being a pest. He can rant about cheetahs and lions being incompatible all he wants." Lion-O stuck his tongue out at the screen when he finished the name. "Just makes me want to marry her even more." He paused. "Do you think they'll object?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know, when the pastor says, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' Will they speak up? Should we omit that?"

Tygra shrugged. "If they do just yell an obscenity at them."

Lion-O gave him a look. "What'll that do?"

"I don't know. I just think it would be funny to hear you cuss in church." Tygra smirked and Lion-O planted his chin in his palm.

"Remind me how you're helping again? Because moral support shouldn't be so sarcastic."

Tygra looked at the screen. "I think that's enough. If they want to invite the rest they can, just have them RSVP. Don't want the whole tribe showing up if we can avoid it."

"You're right. That's enough." Lion-O saved the document for later and returned to what he'd been looking at before. "These are the Plundarr cases right?"

"Mm-hm. There's been unrest in the country and politicians here and there are sniping. Thundera might be declaring an embargo against their goods soon, not that _we _use anything from there. But some people that used to work for LunaTech have been griping about everything we do. It's not terribly important, but refuting their trumped up charges would be good publicity."

Lion-O shrugged and finished reading. "I guess. They're just whining though. If I get some spare time I'll look into it. It's been busy lately."

"What, running a business and getting ready for a wedding? I'll bet." Tygra had loosened his tie and Lion-O, who had not worn one, had shucked off his jacket. He rubbed his face and gave the ring on his finger a glance. The dark, reddish stone was as lusterless as ever but looking at the gold, he turned to his left paw and imagined a golden band on that ring finger. He smiled, thinking of how perfectly Cheetara's engagement ring had fit.

"Oh. Hey, I wanted to ask you something Tygra." Tygra had been about to get up but stopped, still seated in the chair he'd brought over to Lion-O's desk. "I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

Tygra seemed surprised. There was a pause before he said, "Me? Wouldn't you prefer Panthro or Bengali?"

Lion-O was bemused. "Well…you're my brother. Besides, can you imagine either of them making the toast at the reception?"

Tygra laughed. "I see. That's the reason."

"No. I mean, it's an influence, but still. I've known you longer than I've known either of them. They'll be groomsmen, but…I mean, we're doing better now than we used to." Lion-O felt a little awkward at that moment and Tygra seemed to avert his gaze. "Really. I think we've come a long way. And I'd really like you to be my best man."

Two years had done strange things for them. And, perhaps, Lion-O trying to take a bullet for his brother. That might have started the changes too. The snide comments about Lion-O's relationship with Cheetara had slowed and then disappeared. Tygra seemed happier nowadays, more likely to make a funny wry comment than a spiteful one. And Lion-O responded to this new, slowly more peaceable nature with appreciation, trust, and the willingness to implement new ideas.

It was a cautious, strange web they wove, but there was even room for affection in it. What Tygra felt and why he had started to change, he'd never said. But Lion-O was willing to accept it without challenge and with open arms. And even if they'd been fighting tooth and claw, surely he couldn't make someone else his best man. That would be cruel.

Even if Tygra could have done it, Lion-O could not.

"Thanks Lion-O. I'd like that." Tygra did stand up then and Lion-O realized that there was no sound of typing from Pumyra's adjoining office. Usually he heard the soft tapping even through the door. "Of course the danger of this is that I'll say something embarrassing about you when the time for a toast comes."

Lion-O smiled. "I've got a story or two on you. I could spill about your little phobia…"

Tygra shrugged. "Fine, I'll keep it only moderately embarrassing."

"That's all I ask," Lion-O said. Tyra left the room and the door to Pumyra's office opened. She watched him leave and turned to Lion-O.

"That means a lot to him." Pumyra's face was gentle and Lion-O, again, felt that niggling suspicion that he had felt for several months now; Pumyra seemed to watch Tygra with more than platonic eyes. She was not an easy person to read, but Cheetara had seen this too.

"I'm just glad we've come to this point," Lion-O said fondly. "Are you going to be Cheetara's maid of honor?"

"Yes…Kit was adamant about being a flower girl and Cheetara doesn't have many female friends other than me. Of course, Cheetara never said that. She acts like I'm her first choice." Pumyra seemed amused. "She'd do anything to spare hurt feelings."

"She's very caring. And you are one of her best friends, believe it or not." Lion-O pondered the way she seemed to warm to that statement as she returned to her office. "Aside from the Reys, everything is going perfectly. I'm really looking forward to the wedding."

"And the honeymoon, I'm sure." Lion-O's face reddened but Pumyra rolled her eyes. "I meant the venue. I think it's a good idea, what you've booked."

"How did you know where I planned to go?"

"Well, when I have to send a document from your computer and there are documents titled, 'Secret Honeymoon Location' minimized, my curiosity is piqued." She smirked when his brows furrowed. "Don't worry, she doesn't know. It's going to be a real treat for her."

"Thanks Pumyra." He checked his Transformers watch. "I've gotta run, the meeting starts downstairs in a minute. If Cheetara comes up, tell her I'll be back in an hour or so; we're supposed to have lunch together."

"Sure. Go on, knock some automaker heads." He darted out of his office and down the stairs, feeling a little too happily energetic to stand still in an elevator.

* * *

The months would have been agonizingly slow if everyone hadn't been kept busy. Between helping plan the wedding, careers, looking after the kittens and remembering to eat, breathe and bathe, Lion-O and Cheetara rarely had any rest or time together.

Not to mention they were teased mercilessly by friends and family alike. Lynxana – who now enjoyed being the main newscaster of PENN, and could refer to a much cleaner résumé – had been "kind" enough to give them a prettily wrapped package that contained a set of pawcuffs, romantic odds and ends, and a book entitled, _So You're New To This: The Guys' Edition_. "Just wanna make sure you don't do something ridiculous on your honeymoon, you virgin lovebirds," the note said merrily. Lion-O had stared into the box with a red face and Cheetara had laughed a little, wrapping her arms around his middle and kissing his cheek until he came out of his embarrassed stupor.

Joking aside, Lynxana had become something of a friendly acquaintance if not a chummy friend. Her reports were less barbed and it was actually possible to watch her on the television and see a professional, witty woman. She had proven surprisingly honorable and even when mild articles about Lion-O's engagement appeared on the PENN website, pictures of Cheetara weren't present and she wasn't mentioned by name no matter how many comments whined for it. For that Lion-O was very glad. The more everyone kept out of the public eye, the better.

Cheetara was a forgiving soul as much as Lion-O, and actually requested that Lynxana be a bridesmaid in the wedding.

Pumyra was more pragmatic. "She can't report too much if she's in the same dresses we are. She'd look pretty suspicious with a microphone poking out of the strap." She had never warmed up to Lynxana, but agreed to tolerate her presence. She actually had more issue when her mother came to alter Cheetara's dress.

Coubra Verus was a short, slightly plump woman with gray in her mane and a soft, pale face that had delicate lines on the brow. She seemed inclined to worry from what Lion-O saw of her when Pumyra brought her by to discuss catering for the wedding. And she tended to discuss several topics in one breath, speaking quickly and breathily.

"…I think a steak option for the Reys should keep them happy, they favor filet mignon from what Pumyra has told me about them. Can I just say it's an honor to cater for the wedding? You've been so good to Pumyra for so many years and I truly appreciate it. I told her to settle down and get married but she's such a wry, confident girl that men seem to be put off by her. I introduced her to a doctor recently but she wouldn't even see him at all, can you believe that? That's why I appreciate her hiring so much, it means she's stable in a career and finances, and I worry about her so." She seemed to finally take a second breath and Lion-O – amidst wondering how she _talked _so quickly – sorted through what she'd said.

"Steak is fine. They'd like that. And really, Pumyra is invaluable to us. I can't imagine getting by without her. She's a great part of the company, and a good friend." Lion-O smiled which seemed to make her turn pink. She elbowed Pumyra who had been gazing at the ceiling as if finding something utterly fascinating about it.

"He's a sweet boy, why don't you look for a man like that? Surely there are a few successful, good men at Thunder Enterprises, you can't tell me he's the only one."

Pumyra did not lower her chin. "Mother. Please."

Lion-O just smiled. "She'll find someone in her own time if she wants to get married, I think."

Coubra sighed. "I know…but I want to be a grandmother! And she's well into her twenties, closer to thirty than not! How many women are unmarried at that age? Especially pretty ones?"

"I'm twenty-five, Mother."

Tygra had entered the office with a box and Coubra's eyes had fixed on him. "I picked out three colors for bow ties. I think the purple one is close to the bridesmaids' dress color. Oh, and expect a call from Concolo at three. He's sealed a deal on the west coast and expects to be back in time to be in the wedding."

"Thanks. Tygra, this is Pumyra's mother, Coubra Verus. She's going to cater for the event along with altering Cheetara's dress." Tygra turned to her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He gave her paw a little kiss – he had developed a few more genteel tendencies as he got a bit older – and she seemed very flustered.

"Mr. Tygra…Pumyra, I think you've mentioned him a few times? You didn't mention he was so handsome. Although I got the impression that you rather liked…"

Pumyra suddenly looked like she was about to be struck by lightning. "Mother. _Don't_."

Tygra seemed bemused and Lion-O – wanting to spare Pumyra any potential humiliation – took a quick look into the box and said, "I think you're right about the purple. That should work. Are you going to check on the hover technology team's report, or are you heading out for lunch?"

"I'll hit the reports first. Ladies," he said, nodding at Pumyra and her mother. When he was gone Coubra tugged Pumyra's arm.

"There's no wedding ring on that paw! Pumyra, I could swear you said you liked him last year!"

"_Mother. Not now._" Lion-O busied himself with the computer as the two began to bicker. It would seem he and Cheetara weren't the only ones who thought Pumyra's feelings for Tygra ran deep. He put his paw to his mouth, not wanting them to see him smiling.

The wedding drew closer every day, and Lion-O looked forward to it. He and Cheetara had more dates with just the two of them for planning and making arrangements. These dates had long talks and long kisses, just the warmth of a couple in love. When it came to the last time they saw each other before they would wed – they decided to keep to the tradition of not seeing each other for that last day before the ceremony – they held each other close outside the vet clinic, a warm breeze rifling through their manes.

"So. I'll see you soon." Lion-O kissed the spots on her left shoulder and held her around the waist. Cheetara drew her teeth mischievously over his ear and pressed her lips to the spot just beneath his earlobe. His ear dipped back in response and Cheetara rested her chin on his shoulder, sundress ruffling as the fabric billowed around her legs and his jeans.

"Tomorrow's going to take forever," she said gently. "And I still don't know why we have to catch a plane tomorrow at four," she added pointedly.

He grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out. I think you'll love it." A final kiss and a murmured, "I love you," were the last things they exchanged before parting ways.

Cheetara's "bachelorette party" took place at her home with Pumyra, Kit, and a few girls she'd become friends with, mostly clients. Even Lynxana swung by, though finding out there was no alcohol made her leave a little early. It was just as well; Cheetara wasn't one for the bar scene stripper party. Besides, Kit was there. How inappropriate would that be? It was fun to eat and talk, and wonder about the wedding ceremony, making last-minute plans and preparations.

The bachelor party involved razzing, snacks, memories, razzing, movies and a little more razzing. Panthro had little to say about women other than that they tended to take over and he could never imagine being married. Kat and Bengali were both of the opinion that women were the prettier, nicer-smelling, crazy gender. Tygra just poked fun at his brother.

"You do realize that you're going to have to do something about your snoring, right? And you used to hog the blankets when we fell asleep on the couch as kids; don't do that. _And_ call me crazy, but don't insist on her not looking if you're naked like you did with kids in gym class."

Lion-O buried his face in the couch armrest. "Tygra, shut up. I don't like being naked around people, what's wrong with that?"

"Lion-O, I'm not sure if you're aware of the mechanics, but when a man and woman love each other and – in your sweetie pie dreamland, _get married_ – they-"

"Shut up!"

"What? Look, I'll tell you from experience, it's easier for both of you when you aren't wearing clothes-"

"_Tygra!_"

Luckily, Wilykat was absorbed in a Lord of the Rings movie, for Aragorn was swinging a blade when the conversation started. Snarf giggled and Lion-O had hidden his head under a cushion. Thankfully the teasing stopped when Bengali fell asleep face first in a bowl of chips.

Lion-O deemed the party over when both Bengali and Kat seemed unable to stay up, and set them up in beds and blankets for the night. He took to the couch, and the other two – for it had been a small "party" – left at about midnight.

He wasn't much of a partier. Snarf curled up on his stomach and Lion-O gradually drifted off, nervous anticipation mixing with happy fear.

Another day and the wedding would arrive. Just one more day.

* * *

"It's absolutely beautiful. Mrs. Verus, I can't thank you enough for all your help. Or you, Pumyra." Cheetara looked over her dress and the silk flowers that had been sewn into her veil and she smiled. "I think Lion-O will love it."

Pumyra adjusted the strap of her dress and helped Cheetara smooth out the veil over her mane, loose and wavy. "I think he will too, but what matters is that _you_ love it."

Cheetara gazed into the mirror and cleared her throat. Her eyes were dry but her voice seemed a little too soft as she said, "I wish Mom and Dad could be here for this."

Coubra stood up after brushing out the lace at the bottom. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see the kind of cat you're marrying. He's a good man that loves you. That's all anyone wants for their daughter," she said, quieter than usual. Pumyra didn't quite look at her; Cheetara tried to focus on herself in the mirror so she didn't embarrass them.

"How long do we have?" The church had allowed her the room where people changed into the baptismal robes so she could make adjustments after they'd arrived. There was a hall connecting to the outer lobby so they could come in down the aisle. Cheetara breathed in and exhaled carefully. The delicately beaded bodice followed the motion.

This was it. She turned when the door clicked and beamed. Wilykit stepped in and the little girl seemed awed. "Cheetara, you look so pretty!" She hugged her around the waist, hiding her face shyly against her hip.

"So do you. I love your mane. Who did that for you?" Into the hairband were woven soft, fake roses and they looked sweet with the pink dress. Her cheeks darkened.

"Bengali. I said I wanted some flowers in my mane and he put them in for me. Isn't he nice?"

Pumyra crossed her arms in satisfaction. Cheetara noticed that Coubra twitched as if in discomfort.

It was not the time to ask. They only had a few minutes before the ceremony began. "He's very nice. Is everyone ready, everything set up?"

"Yeah, the guys are set to go in through the side door with the pastor. I think there are a bunch of Reys in the pews." This news made Cheetara's smile flicker but she sighed and nodded. It was time to be gracious bride and hostess at the reception; if they would hate her, they would have to do it without cause. That was always the most frustrating for the hater.

"All right, let's go to the lobby. Remember the orders?" Kit nodded earnestly and Pumyra turned to the door, striding out.

"Let's go. The sooner we do this the sooner I can get something to eat. I didn't work eight hours with my mother not to partake of the food we made."

* * *

Lion-O decided that, even though every eye rested on the bride as she came in, standing in front of a very hostile group of people for about an hour was probably as annoying as he'd expected.

The Reys looked cold and beautiful in their finery, gemstones winking at him from their filled pews. At least one third of the immediate family had come, and Sinhal was notable because of his height. It looked almost like Dad was sitting there staring at him, accusingly, as if cursing his marriage. Lion-O met his gaze with serene confidence.

_I am marrying the woman I love. She has a heart like my mother's; one of kindness and decency. She's not a lioness and I love all of her. If Dad would be disappointed in that, I don't care. Mom wouldn't be._

Lion-O cast a critical look over his suit. It looked sharp and pressed, and he sighed. Everything had to be perfect for Cheetara.

The doors opened as piano music played, echoing through the white and beige sanctuary, looping under purple and white ribbons and pink flowers that had been placed only hours ago for the wedding. Pumyra came in, escorted by Tygra and he realized they looked good beside each other. It was kind of funny to realize she didn't seem to mind her arm in his at all.

Bengali brought in one of Cheetara's vet assistants, a sweet, plump young woman named Tabby. He towered over her and looked around a little, tugging at his lilac-colored tie. Lion-O watched the few pairs enter with a smile fixed in place to cover his nervousness; his knees were shaking, and he hoped no one could see. He found that looking over to Cheetara's side made him feel better; the Reys took up his family side, so his friends sat with hers. The friendly faces watched him with bright eyes and he looked to the door again. Lynxana came in with a gentle, silvery male cat that Cheetara knew – a client with an illness-prone cuckoodog if he recalled correctly – and Jaguara came in with Concolo. She'd said wryly that she was a little old to be a maid-anything, but after some pleading she'd agreed.

And perhaps the idea that Jaga would see her at her most glamorous might have had something to do with it. Maybe. Their friendship had grown strong, and Cheetara had said that if the two ended up married someday, she would love it. "They'd be great together. They act like an old married couple when he visits anyway," she'd said. "Not that either of them would say anything to the other."

Panthro brought in a friend that had offered to serve as a bridesmaid, Loba. The Reys looked shocked to see a wolf in a feline wedding, but Lion-O thought she looked glossy and lovely. Her gray fur had been washed and treated until it looked silver, and her mane flowed thick down her back. Panthro in a suit was a funny sight, and he moved like a stiff soldier, marching down the aisle.

Everyone took their places and then Kat trotted down the aisle without a qualm, bringing a small white pillow with the wedding bands on it. He stood off to the side, shifting in his suit jacket.

Kit looked pretty as a pageant girl without the piles of makeup. She was blushing and smiled at the congregation, tossing pink petals as she drifted down toward the altar. Bengali waved at her and she dared to wave back, emptying the white basket and taking her place by Pumyra. At the sight of her tail one of the Reys seemed to lean over and whisper something to another and the listener laughed softly. Lion-O jerked his head and glared at the person until their expression soured and both were still.

The organ suddenly blared and Lion-O stood up straighter. Everyone on Cheetara's side shot to their feet, craning for a look at the bride. The Reys rose slowly, wearily. But Lion-O couldn't pay any attention to them right now.

Because Jaga had brought in the bride. And when Lion-O saw her, his nervousness faded, replaced instead with tender, admiring warmth as she approached with a radiant beauty.

* * *

The dress made her feel regal and formal, and Cheetara wondered if this was how her mother felt when she married her father. Her stomach churned and she, who was usually so calm and level, felt her knees want to knock. She held the bouquet of pink roses a little more tightly to distract herself.

And yet Jaga was at her side. His suit was black and his white mane was clean, and his arm linked with hers. He glanced at her with soft blue eyes and whispered, "You look as beautiful as your mother."

Every eye was on them, so it was good to know she looked pretty. She felt very little again, like when Jaga had gotten her a princess costume and agreed to teach her a little bit of a waltz. It had been too hard to learn until she got older.

And then she'd danced it with Lion-O. Funny how those things turned out.

Cheetara looked to her left, just with her eyes. Some of the veterinary patrons were there, beaming, and it was a warm mixture of furs, colors and textures. Then she looked to right.

Brown fur and red mane. And icy blue eyes. Nearly all of them looked angry, some of them were infuriated. Many were female. A few of the lionesses smiled faintly, timidly, as if afraid the others would see but the rest all seemed to wish she'd disappear. She turned her eyes to the front.

There was her family. Kit still held the empty basket and Kat stood to the side with the wedding bands. Panthro was an uncomfortable groomsman but Bengali had the silliness to wave. Tygra nudged him to make him stop before someone noticed, and Pumyra shook her head, looking pretty in her lilac bridesmaid gown. And of course Cheetara had Jaga at her side.

Lion-O's eyes never left her, and she smiled at him. The way he watched her made her feel beautiful. The dress was old fashioned, and it covered her modestly, but he gazed at her as if he would never be able to look away. He looked handsome, mane slicked back – and yet still a little scruffy in the back, the way she liked it – and seemed to find comfort in looking at her in the small crowd. Even two years of speeches hadn't quite defeated his fear of public speaking. It was a manageable fear now, but sometimes there was just a little shaking in his paws when the gazes turned on him.

She didn't see that now. Petals brushed the hem of her dress as she stopped before the altar and Jaga moved her veil just enough to kiss her forehead and hug her tightly. He smelled like suit and clean, Old Spice-wearing cat. She liked the smell.

And then he moved off to the side and Lion-O took her paw. The pastor before them was a black cat, tailed himself, and his face had white hairs among the darker fur. He'd been the minister at the church since Cheetara had come to Pantherle, and his tawny eyes were warm as he addressed the congregation.

"Dearly beloved," he began, low voice rumbling loud enough to hear in the back. "We are gathered here in the sight of God to witness the union of this man and woman in holy matrimony."

Cheetara listened to every word, watching from her behind her veil as Lion-O's eyes flicked over the gown. "You look wonderful," he mouthed.

"Not so bad yourself," she returned silently. As the pastor continued she was aware of the restless shifting of the Reys. She realized what part was coming and her heart beat a little hard and she sighed, face expressionless.

"If anyone has any reason…any _legitimate _reason," the pastor added, more loudly and sternly, tail whisking behind his suit, "that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lion-O's jaw tensed and his eyes sharpened. It would seem he'd warned their pastor about the potential anger. But nothing happened. The church was deathly silent, completely still. Cheetara chanced a glance at the Reys; their faces were set as if about to be dunked in ice water.

There was no protest. So the pastor continued.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Jaga stepped forward. "I do." Cheetara smiled at him, knees weak with relief. Now that the Reys had "accepted" this union, they only had to complete the ceremony. The pastor looked at Lion-O.

"Take her paws in yours." Lion-O obeyed, rubbing the back of her fingers with his thumb. She shifted her bouquet to her elbow. "Do you, Lion-O Leo Rey, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, obey her and keep her? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Will you cleave only unto her as long as you both shall live? If so respond, 'I do.'"

The corners of his mouth stretched a little wider and he squeezed her paw gently. "I do."

The weakness in her seemed to fade, and it felt like they were standing outside her house ready to kiss goodnight.

The pastor looked to her now. "Do you, Cheetara Vitesse Clera, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, obey him and keep him? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Will you cleave only unto him as long as you both shall live? If so respond, 'I do.'"

"I do." She would have kissed him then if they were alone. But they waited patiently as Kat brought up the rings. They recited their vows after the pastor, slipping the rings on each other's fingers. Cheetara liked the look of the golden band on Lion-O's hand; she felt fiercely possessive for a second. He was her husband. No one else could have him or her.

It was a good feeling.

It was finished. Their words had been said, the vows had been made. The pastor now addressed the entire congregation. "What God has joined together, let no one tear apart. By the power invested in me by the church and the country of Thundera, I now pronounce you cat and wife. You may now kiss your bride," he added to Lion-O. Cheeks pink, Lion-O drew back Cheetara's veil and they shared a small, chaste kiss. It lasted about two seconds but felt like forever as everyone watched. Cheetara could have sworn she heard a distinct noise of disgust from the Rey side.

It made her want to grab Lion-O and dip him and kiss him harder, like in some kind of lame romantic comedy. Thankfully the urge passed and the kiss ended, and the euphoria on Lion-O's face made her cheeks turn pink.

"Please face the congregation." They turned obediently, holding paws. "Ladies and gentlecats, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lion-O Leo Rey."

Cheetara looked at Lion-O, amused that he was blushing. Her side had erupted in applause and the pastor beamed. "Please join us in our fellowship hall for the reception to congratulate the groom and bride. God bless."

And with that the wedding was over. Cheetara felt exhilaration; she was married. She and Lion-O were finally married. It seemed like the ceremony had been so short. He walked her down the aisle, still holding her paw, and everyone stood up as they passed, one side still applauding.

* * *

Pumyra cared about her mother, although she usually preferred to care about her on opposite end of the city. But the woman could do one thing well other than worry, talk, and try to hook her daughter up with every eligible man in the area.

It was cook.

During Pumyra's adolescence, after Daddy died, Coubra had shifted from a stay-at-home mother to an income earner by calling up an old friend that needed a good chef in their kitchen. Several rave reviews and calls later, she'd ended up working at high-end restaurants. She was mostly self-taught, reading every culinary book she could get her paws on, and her talents tended to frustrate those that had spent years in school to get just a fraction of that talent. Some people were just born to do certain things, and her mother was a good enough cook that even the Reys could not help but compliment profusely and hope for seconds.

Pumyra took her plate and scanned the large room for the bride. Spotting her, she slipped between a lion and a dog and narrowly avoided a few purple streamers. The fellowship hall was just big enough to contain everyone, and the tables holding food sat on the end opposite the wedding cake table. Her mother bustled around, bringing out more buffet trays of food, and Pumyra was amused to see that she looked happily busy.

Pumyra sat down next to Cheetara, who was sampling a pasta dish. "I see where you get your cooking ability," Cheetara said, shutting her eyes. "Your mother made this?"

"Well, I helped. But yes, she was the mastermind." Pumyra, though she didn't admit it to many people, did enjoy it when others savored the work she did. "It's about time we ate something. You didn't eat that toast I gave you earlier."

"I was too nervous. I could eat a Chib-Chib now." Cheetara looked down yearningly. "I ran out of casserole."

"We made plenty. Want me to go get you more? You're a little…penned in." Several people were milling around, and Cheetara had to pause and smile and thank all of them for coming.

When they left Cheetara shook her head. "No, it's fine. Thanks though. You just sat down. I'm wondering where Lion-O went is all."

"I was at the table." Pumyra jumped as he appeared behind her and put another plate in front of Cheetara. "Kit told me you hadn't eaten a lot today," he continued, kissing the top of Cheetara's head. "I figured you'd be hungry."

"You thought right." Lion-O had returned to the table for another serving of casserole for Cheetara on one side of the plate with several dumplings, and on the other was a little dish of sliced apples. One of many oddities about him; he liked apples in any form. "Thank you."

Pumyra rolled her eyes. _And so married life starts._

"No problem. It's easier for the groom to escape the eye of the wedding goers," he said quietly. Looking at Pumyra he added, "Thank you for all your help Pumyra. Everyone is raving about the food."

She nodded, catching sight of Tygra. Waving him over, Pumyra paused, allowing her eyes to linger on him. The suits had been tailored to each cat and he looked very…good in it. He sat beside Lion-O and asked, "Shall I?"

"Go ahead. Remember my ace though." Pumyra noticed that Tygra grimaced and her curiosity was piqued; what did Lion-O have on his brother? Tygra cleared his throat and raised his voice, and the gathering's chatter slowly died to a murmur.

"I'd like to take a minute to thank everyone for coming. Most of you are here because one or both of these people are very important to you. I'm legitimately happy to say that this is true for me; my brother Lion-O and his new wife Cheetara are important to me. They've been together for two years, and trust me when I say that they are inseparable. Which is a good thing."

Pumyra thought back on Tygra's hatred of Lion-O for dating Cheetara. His expression was benign now, almost fond. _He really has done some growing up,_ she thought. And she found herself fiddling with her mane a little, wondering if he'd noticed she'd let it down again and it had been curled for today.

"It was kind of funny when they first started dating. If you know Lion-O you know he's kind of a geek. He was starting college, Cheetara was already training to be a veterinarian. He was kind of awkward, she knew people like she knew pets. In so many ways they're different." Tygra paused and shot a little smirk at the Reys across the room. Pumyra felt a vindictive pleasure and pride at it. "But in all the ways that matter, they are the same. Both of them are caring, kind, and share a common vision for the future. I can honestly say that they are perfect for each other after seeing the way they've grown together."

Pumyra knew him well enough to hear the catch in his throat as he shut his eyes. Her shoulders stiffened a little. If he really wasn't over her…?

But then, Tygra opened his eyes and his eyes seemed clear and warmer than she'd ever seen them. "I look forward to seeing their love grow in the future. I wish you both the best of luck, and all the happiness in the world."

He raised his glass. Pumyra mirrored him, chest tight and alight with that pride and happiness. "To Lion-O and Cheetara."

Everyone followed suit and the nearest tables burst into enthusiastic applause. Tygra sat down, still calm even after the speech. Chatter returned and he started eating. "I'm starving."

"That was really nice Tygra. Thanks." Lion-O seemed touched and Tygra gave him a sardonic look.

"Well, it's not like you have any drinking stories to go on about. Except that one, and we've kept that one under wraps." Lion-O coughed and had to drink something to clear his airway. "But it's pretty much true, I guess. I had to make it a little cheesy for the bride's sake."

"Thank you for that, I think," Cheetara said. Jaga – who was sitting two seats over from her – said nothing, merely listening and taking slow bites.

Sensing a new, strange embarrassment, Pumyra asked, "So Tygra, how did mother and I do?"

He paused and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It's really good. Did you or your mother make this dish?"

"That was a combined effort. I made the pasta myself." She was ridiculously pleased when he went out of his way to try it then. "And mother did the casserole."

Trying both, he said quietly, "They're both excellent. But I'll be honest, I think I like what you made just a little bit better." His handsome face grew crafty. "Maybe that's an acquired taste though."

Her mouth twisted in mock hurt. "Perhaps it is."

Kat suddenly popped up. "Hey, when are you guys gonna cut the wedding cake? I ate some steamed vegetables, honest."

Cheetara hugged him, ruffling his combed mane. "In a little while. Let everyone else finish their meal."

About twenty minutes later they cut the cake. It was a modest white pastry with three tiers, and Pumyra found it almost disgustingly cute when the bride and groom fed each other the cake. Somehow it was nice, but her stomach turned over as well. If she ever got married, she decided, she'd feed the man with a fork.

_And if it ends up being a certain tiger, _the back of her mind added innocently, _he can't handle finger food anyway._

She stiffened and smacked herself. Blaming it on the chicken that had been cooked in wine – even though the alcohol would have been cooked out, really – she watched the wedding progress through the first dances, thank-you's and such. She openly laughed when Wilykit convinced Bengali to dance with her. Bengali was peaceable about it, considering it something between friends, but it was cute to see Kit turn red and twirl with him.

However, when the bouquet was to be thrown, Kit appeared at her elbow. "C'mon Pumyra, you've gotta try to catch the bouquet too! All the eligible girls do!"

She got up and positioned herself on the very edges of the area, just barely close enough to satisfy Kit and nearly ensure that she wouldn't be the one to catch the bouquet. After all, a few men had gathered to watch the madness. Pumyra glanced around and scooted back a little further. Cheetara looked around, bouquet held in both paws.

And then it was up in the air and there was delighted pandemonium. Pumyra caught a glimpse of Kit lunging upward without a chance of catching it.

Because that was a pretty strong throw, actually. And her aim was a little off. It was falling near the men. And Pumyra.

Oh dear.

Pumyra scooted back a little more, but one of the cats caught the bouquet by accident - it literally fell into his paws – and fell back in surprise. Instinctively she reached out, caught him, and they landed on the floor, his head and torso falling into her lap.

It took a minute to figure out who she'd caught.

Pumyra stared down at Tygra, who still didn't seem to understand what had happened, bouquet still in his paws. "Uh…"

A few good-natured laughs started, along with motions to help them both up. "I've never seen a woman catch the _man_ that caught the bouquet," one person commented. Embarrassed, Tygra tossed to bouquet to Kit, whose face was ecstatic.

"Sorry guys! I swear that was not on purpose!" Cheetara called. Pumyra straightened her dress and headed to a safer distance for the garter belt to be thrown – as in, all the way across the room. To everyone's further amusement, Panthro caught that, and his face went the most interesting shade of red.

* * *

Cheetara loved the feeling of being able to kiss Lion-O in public – not hot and heavy or anything, just a chaste peck on the lips – and she loved stuffing cake into his face after he accidentally got icing on her nose. It was cheesy and goofy, but he grinned through the cake and swiped a line of icing over her forehead.

Childish, yes. Fun, definitely.

They had received wedding gifts as well, and they accepted them as graciously as possible. The Reys gave things that were more like finery – wines, golden cufflinks, all that sort of thing. Lion-O noticed them watching Cheetara and seemed to be forcing himself to keep smiling. Cheetara tried to convince himself that they were trying to like her – they weren't – and that the gifts were meant well and with affection. Which they definitely weren't.

Even so, she had Lion-O on her arm and his expression cleared when he saw her smiling. Nothing could ruin this day with her husband.

Husband. It was warm, earthy word. It was stable and trustworthy and loving. It suited Lion-O very well.

For now they had separated, Lion-O speaking to some tall, broad lion. Sinhal, if she remembered correctly. Cheetara observed for a moment, watching Lion-O for any signs of discomfort. He was all right, face relaxed.

Cheetara was proud of him. He had developed a level of confidence in the past couple of years as he'd acclimated to being in charge. It helped when people finally started taking him seriously as a CEO and stopped patronizing him. He had risen to the challenge gloriously, and…

She had never known much about business. She could figure things out and probably keep one afloat if push came to shove, but Lion-O and the others managed to make the company soar. Thunder Enterprises was a household name now, greater than any other energy company. It was nice that Thundrillium was clean too; people tended to freak out less, and everyone appreciated clearer air.

It all just felt a little unreal sometimes, even though she'd watched this play out for two years. Lion-O – her sweetheart, her nerdy boyfriend-turned-husband – somehow managed to be the same person as ever. He assumed command in the office but she had heard so many customers marvel at his gentle nature.

And the same gentle nature could be sheathed if enemies rose up. He was never cruel, but he was direct and dealt with a threat as needed.

He was full of surprises, and she was comfortable with him.

"…Think not. I don't see the appeal."

"Neither do I. Sinhal's doing his best for an annulment but I think it's a no go. How strange, considering there are so many young, pretty lionesses."

Cheetara's ear perked back. Two lionesses were talking to each other at the next table, and Kit was looking through the flowers in the bouquet, so she was quiet. Cheetara didn't turn around.

"I think Sinhal's recommending polygamy."

"Dear me…doesn't the cat know that's illegal in Thundera? Besides, Lion-O's already made his feelings about that clear, if you remember the reunion last year."

"I think Arsalan came on too strong. Besides, her daughter was only fourteen then. I suppose I see why Lion-O was perturbed." Cheetara remembered a lioness hinting that Lion-O should be engaged to her daughter and him being very angry about it.

"Still. She's pretty, but I don't see why he's so fixed on her." Cheetara then tried to tune out the conversation, knowing where it would go.

"I think he did it on purpose. Just to make the rest of the family angry."

"Could be. Then again, she's got nice assets. Probably knows how to use them. That rack especially."

"Oh, I know _exactly _what you mean." There was a pause. "Can cheetahs even bear mixed cubs? I was under the impression that it was rare."

"Who knows? A lion's never been with anything but a lioness that we have any records of. Could be they won't have any cubs at all."

"Might be better that way. At least the line ends pure."

Cheetara shivered. She was angry, and her throat was tight and painful, making her eyes hot. There weren't tears – she wasn't a crier – but she wanted to leave right then, just be with her husband. Or maybe she wanted to go over there and give both of those arrogant women a good fist in their faces-

"You make a beautiful bride, Cheetara." She started, looking up at Loba, who was standing behind her chair. "He's a lucky man. He knows it, too."

Loba was a glorious specimen of wolf. She was lean and tall but feminine with her neat, glossy fur and toothy smile. Cheetara was surprised when she knelt a bit to hug her. The wolf tilted her head and said in her ear, "Ignore them. They're not worth being upset over."

Kit looked up and seemed surprised. "Hey Loba! Look, Tygra let me have the bouquet! Today's been so awesome," she said.

"Yes, it's been a lovely wedding." Jaguara sidled over, Jaga following. "I was just telling Jaga that I had no idea he could tango."

Cheetara hadn't known this. She looked at him quizzically. "It's one of my lesser-known talents. I'm afraid that most modern dances are…beyond my scope though."

Knowing full well what he meant by "modern dances," Cheetara got up and gave him a kiss on his whiskery old cheek. "Thanks everyone. I'm glad it's gone so well. And don't worry," she added, nodding at Loba. "They can't ruin today. I feel more sorry than angry at them. But let's not tell Lion-O what we heard."

Lion-O returned to her a couple minutes later, ears a little red but his face calm. "Some people can't take 'no' for an answer," he said. Kissing Cheetara's forehead, he asked, "How is everything? I saw you talking to the others."

"It's all right." He tilted his head in a question and she shook her head. "Nothing worth being upset over."

Kit chose that moment to ask if, since Lion-O and Cheetara were married now, would the two live together. "Of course," Lion-O said in surprise.

"Well where are me and Kat gonna live?" Kit asked blankly.

"With us of course. I've been setting up Tygra's old room and a spare room to be your new bedrooms." Lion-O seemed bemused. "What, did you think we were just going to leave you?"

Kit's face reddened. "Well, no. I just didn't know if everyone was moving into the apartment. Cheetara will still run the vet clinic, right?"

"Of course I will." Cheetara smoothed her mane and Kit seemed pleased. "I'll just have to go down a couple of streets to get there is all. We're going to move right after the honeymoon is over."

"Okay. And we get to stay with Tygra part of the week and Pumyra the other part." Kit practically pranced. "We'll miss you guys, but this sounds like a cool week."

"We'll miss you too. But we'll all have fun," Lion-O said, hugging her. "You and Kat did great in the ceremony."

Kit grinned. "I hope I'm a little older when someone else gets married. Maybe I can walk down the aisle with…someone…as a maid of honor."

Cheetara's lashes lowered coyly. "Someone cute…with white fur and black stripes maybe?"

"Aw, Cheetara!" Kit flounced away, apparently to seek refuge with Panthro, who was avoiding the festivities by skulking by the wall, having placed the garter belt on a table and fled from it.

* * *

Pumyra was still a tad neurotic about Bengali most of the time.

Granted he was fifteen, growing into a strapping cat. Some of the young women – no lionesses of course – had noticed and she watched them all like a snake sounding off a rattle. Kit was different; she was open and sweet, and a little too young for him anyway. Besides, they were best friends.

She sighed. Some things never changed no matter how tall cubs got.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Coubra spoke cheerfully and Pumyra nodded. She'd come up behind her and there hadn't really been a moment to excuse herself. "So…do you like that young man? Tygra?"

…Here came the unbearable part. "Mother, before you start, recall that I am capable of dating and marrying on my own. You heckling me is not going to increase my chances." Pumyra gave her mother a look. "I got enough of that when I was eighteen and you trying to set me up with every boy in the neighborhood."

"I just asked is all! And you know I just want you taken care of. It's hard for you to attract men because you're so brazen, and then there's that cub…"

Pumyra's head whipped around as her mother's face puckered in dislike. "If you say one thing against Bengali, I'm leaving."

Coubra sighed. "You could have ruined your life with that move. If Claudus hadn't stepped in and vouched for you and gotten that adoption agency on the case…"

"Mother. Be quiet."

"You were only nineteen! Who adopts a child at nineteen? When she's single?"

"_Mother._"

The wedding no longer seemed real. Now it was just a bitter, hissed argument at a table. Pumyra had called up her mother thinking things would be different after all this time…that she would have accepted the decisions Pumyra made.

"He's a good boy," Coubra continued, irises fixing on Bengali like he was an amateur's painting. "But he might have been just fine in foster care."

"He's a wonderful boy, and he makes me happy. I'm prouder of nothing else in my life," Pumyra said coldly. "He's smart and kind and going to go places. He wouldn't have had half of the opportunities he's gotten if I'd left him in foster care."

"You don't know that. His mother might have-"

"She is _never _to see him again after what happened." Pumyra could hear blood in her ears and knew she was getting angrier than she should. Her mother didn't deserve this treatment. But oh, Bengali was a touchy subject…anyone that could find fault with him was going against everything Pumyra treasured.

Well. Almost everything.

"Begging your pardon ladies." Pumyra felt a warm paw on her arm and looked up to see Tygra standing behind her. "It's a tradition for the best man to dance with the maid of honor, and I think she likes this song."

Coubra smiled and Pumyra wanted to scream. "Of course. Pumyra, dance with the gentlecat, won't you?"

"I will. But not to please you," she added darkly. Marching toward the dance floor, she allowed herself to be drawn into a simple slow dance. The repetition was soothing, and she forced her thoughts away from her mother, away from Bengali, away from everything that wasn't the cool, paneled floor under her feet.

As her fuming eased, she realized what had just happened. Tygra had asked her to dance. Blinking, she said sheepishly, "Sorry. I…I was having a spat with her."

"I was listening. I heard." His paw rested on her waist and the other held her fingers. Putting a paw on his shoulder, she realized how warm he was and how nice he smelled. "Overbearing mother that tries to set you up with every man because she wants you to be provided for…I've heard the story before. There was a girl like that in one of my classes. I think she actually ended up getting married to the guy her mother picked out."

Pumyra met his gaze and dared to step a little closer. "How did they end up?"

"I think she was reasonably happy with him. But she dropped out of college when she conceived. I think she'd have been happier if she finished her degree. Not that I know one way or the other." His chest brushed hers and Pumyra liked it more than she should have. "I can't see you settling for somebody that will run your life for you is all. Maybe I'm reading you into her. Now, the thing about Bengali…maybe not." He cocked his head and Pumyra followed the angle of his ear. She liked it when he did that. "What was that about? You've never exactly explained…"

"That's…a little hard. Perhaps another time, Tygra." They spun in silence for a few seconds and Pumyra got the feeling he was hurt. "It's not you," she said bluntly. "If there's anyone I could talk to about it, it's you. But not today. Not for a while. I get so angry when I think about it. And I'd rather not spoil such a nice moment." She dared to slide a little closer. "That was a very kind toast you gave. I think they really appreciated it."

"Mm? Oh…yeah, I suppose." Pumyra took this flippant response and chewed on it, noticing he wasn't looking directly at her when he said it.

"Did you mean it?"

"Huh?"

"The toast. About how they belong together."

"Oh." They slipped gracefully past a pair of Reys. "I think I did. I wanted to anyway." He paused and looked uncomfortable. "Have you ever said something you know you should mean, and you're ninety-nine percent sure you _do _mean it, but at the same time you wonder?"

"I think so. It's not that you're still hung up on Cheetara…is it?" Her heart beat a little hard for a moment but he shook his head almost immediately.

"No. She's a wonderful woman, and they'll be happy together. I'm fine with that part." He turned her with the flick of a wrist and Pumyra spun back in toward him, lightly as a wing. "I guess I'm just wondering if this nicer person I am is really real. The old me wouldn't have said something like that for Lion-O's benefit."

"Maybe not. But two years is quite a while. It can affect you more than you realize." She rested one paw on his shoulder as the song started to fade out. "I think you've grown a lot in character. It's…impressive."

He gave her a musing look, and she wondered if he realized she didn't mean that completely platonically. Sometimes she felt almost sure that he knew and that scared her; she couldn't pretend to be the ever confident, wry, emotionless Pumyra if he understood her.

"Thanks. Believe it or not, I do care about what you think. You've always been honest if nothing else."

She wasn't sure how to take that. So Pumyra filed it away and shifted her paw, pretending she wasn't trying to situate herself a little closer to him as they turned.

* * *

"I still feel bad about the kittens…"

Lion-O turned and took her paw. "Cheetara, it's our honeymoon. I guarantee you, if we have fun we'll bring them on a trip next time."

She sighed. "I know, I know…but they've only been on a plane once! And that was when you'd been shot. I…oh, just ignore. I'm nervous because you won't _tell me where we're going,_" she added a little more loudly. Lion-O proceeded to interlock their fingers and swing her paw playfully against the armrest. "I mean, you wouldn't even let me listen to the destination over the intercom! You covered my ears!"

"I want you to see it before you know anything," he said. "That way it'll be a surprise."

She sighed and looked out the window. "You're lucky I trust you, Mr. Rey."

"I should hope so, Mrs. Rey." He lifted her paw to kiss the back of it and she reluctantly leaned on his shoulder.

The reception had ended with rice throwing and immediately heading to Lion-O's apartment to change and get their luggage. He had mysteriously told her to pack summery clothing, but considering it _was _summer, it didn't give her any ideas.

He wasn't taking her to the Himalayas at any rate.

"How long will it take to get there?" she asked. Her jeans and t-shirt were comfortable, and when he said several hours, she settled in against his shoulder and said, "I didn't sleep so great last night. Mind if I use you as a pillow?"

"Not at all. Want me to get you a snack later?"

"No…I'm all right. I ate like a pig at the reception." The clouds seemed endless outside the window, flowing over blue sky and muzzy green landscapes. It was a soothing picture, and Lion-O had put on a movie, so the sound of that in the earbuds he offered her was relaxing.

The turbulent feeling of the plane descending jostled her awake. "Whoa…are we there yet?"

Cheetara tried to look out the window and saw…Lion-O's fingers. "Not yet, not yet! Once we land and get off the plane!" he said. She gave him a look and planted her chin in her palm.

"I don't know if this is very sweet or creepy, hon."

He looked excited and kept breaking into a grin. "Maybe both?"

The plane finally landed and Cheetara was allowed to look at the window again. Unfortunately she could only see planes and the landing strip, and maybe a few tall buildings beyond them. Lion-O got their carry-on bags and she held on to his arm as they disembarked.

The air smelled unusual. That was the first thing she noticed. The heat rolled over her pleasantly and she was surprised when a lizard offered them both cold drinks when they arrived in the airport lobby. "Enjoy a complimentary mango-pineapple beverage, courtesy of the East Coast of Thundera. Thanks for flying with us, and have a great time at the festival this week!"

Cheetara stared after him, holding the cup. It was plastic but shaped prettily, and she took a sip. "This is really good," Lion-O said as he sampled his own.

"…Did he say the East Coast of Thundera?"

Lion-O didn't reply to that, waiting until they finished their drinks and returned the glasses before they left with their luggage. Cheetara was very quiet as they booked into a hotel nearby, and a spotted male cat handed them both keys and took their luggage up to the room with them. It was swanky and clean, and the rugs were emerald colored with gold and scarlet walls.

"I recommend you watch the festival tonight. It's going to kick off with music and fireworks, and the quetzal dancers are always one of my favorite parts," he advised. "They're such a beautiful people."

"Thanks. We'll have to do that," Lion-O replied cheerfully. The hotel room was spacious, smelling of candles. The curtains were all white and there was a bedroom, a living room, a kitchenette and a gorgeous bathroom. The whole thing was nearly the size of her old home in Tretierra, and it made her feel a little dizzy when Lion-O took her paw and led her to what appeared to be a sliding glass door concealed by the curtain.

"Lion-O, he mentioned a festival. Was he talking about the Festival of the Ocean? As in, the one that takes place all along the coast every year to celebrate the Nai returning from their migration? The one that is nearly impossible to reserve for as a tourist and everybody wants to go to at least once in their life? That festival?"

Lion-O bit his lip and pulled her close for a kiss. Then he beamed and swept the curtain aside and opened the door for her.

"What do you think?"

She stared. As far east as she could see was an expanse of water, blue and clear and fading into the sky. The smell of salt was strong and pure, and her eyes burned a little with it. They were on the tenth floor, high enough up to look down on what looked like tents and confetti and streamers on the sandy coast. Birds flew overhead, trailing signs about the beach and attractions of the festival, and palm trees dotted the land. Even further west was the city and skyscrapers, and she looked back to the ocean to see fish, sharks, and cats all running around on the sand busily.

It was like a tourism poster, and she realized she'd been holding her breath. Looking at Lion-O Cheetara saw anxiety in his eyes. "…Do you like it?"

"Lion-O…it's _amazing._" She hurled her arms around his neck and said, "You shouldn't have! But it's wonderful…and there's so much to see…Lion-O, I've never even seen the ocean before this!"

He spun her around, lifting her right up off the floor. "I'm really glad you like it. I've…well, don't think it's creepy, but I've been planning this since before I asked you to marry me. I figured it could just be a trip at the very worst…"

Cheetara laughed, giddy with excitement. She didn't want to think about how much this must have cost, but some things in life just needed to be experienced, and seeing the ocean had been high on her bucket list. "I can't believe it! You're something else, you know that? Can we go right now? I want to see all of it!" She dared to pause and, unable to stop herself, asked, "…This was expensive, I'm sure."

"Cheetara…"

"Okay, okay…I'll worry about it later."

"Why worry about it at all? It's our honeymoon! I can balance a budget, Cheetara." And with that they changed again – Cheetara wore a swimsuit under a sundress and Lion-O put on a t-shirt and swim trunks that could pass as shorts – and they were gone.

There were only a few hours until sunset but they used them. The festival sprawled nearly three miles and there were hundreds of things to see. Cheetara held Lion-O's paw as they navigated the people, eating a light dinner of barbecued sandwiches at one of the stands. There were dozens of tropical species in the area, selling wares and visiting for the festival, and Cheetara had never seen a bird as beautiful as some of the dancing quetzals that were performing on one street. Their feathers were rich and bright, flashing green and blue and red, and the black ones seemed to shimmer with every color when they whirled in their beaded robes.

One of them gave them a pamphlet on the history of the Festival of the Ocean. "They say that during an ancient war, all the ocean creatures and those that lived on the coast fled from their enemies into a hurricane. Not knowing how to navigate it, their enemies were either blown out to sea or stranded on land and left in defeat at the loss of their forces. The easterners knew how to find their way back, and celebrated their good fortune with a festival. The legend is a thousand years old, and the festival has only grown with time."

Cheetara had never walked on hot sand before – unless the sandbox in the park when she was five counted – so she wasn't prepared for how hot it was. Lion-O drew her to the water and they walked in the cool, moist sand as the sun began to set. "We can watch the fireworks from our room," he told her. "And we can come out early to the beach to watch the sun rise. Some of the Nai might come out then to set up because it'll be cooler, and they don't like direct sunlight too much."

Cheetara held his paw and waded out into the water. It was cold and foamed around her legs with the current, and both of them were pleasantly refreshed from the heat when they came back onto the coast. His shirt was soaked and clung to him, and Cheetara looked up at the colors in the sky with wonder.

The day had been unbelievable.

When they got back to their room, Lion-O took a shower while she rested, and when the fireworks started Cheetara called him back in. He'd pulled on a pair of pants and a baggy shirt, and from the comfort of the balcony, the new couple watched the world light up.

Lion-O was watching the fireworks, but Cheetara just gazed out over the festival itself. The lights, the smells…it was all wonderful. Tomorrow they would go again, and she wondered what kind of souvenirs they ought to get. The seashell barrettes would be perfect for Kit, and maybe one of the ancient maps of the area of Kat…

Her eyes were drawn to Lion-O again. His arms around her waist felt good and she turned to kiss him. The crackle of the fireworks faded and the sky grew indigo and smoky. "I'm going to take a bath if that's okay," she said.

"Sure. Do you want me to run and get some drinks for the fridge? There are some alcoholic coolers in there, but…"

She nodded. "Sure. That way we'll have something to take with us tomorrow." Lion-O kissed her shoulder and left for the little store by the hotel, and she went to the bathroom to investigate again, remembering how lovely it had been. Its walls were swirled emerald and blue tile, almost like the ocean, and every handle seemed to be shaped like golden seashells. There was a shower with a misted pane door on one side – it was still wet from Lion-O's shower – and on the other was a huge, whirlpool bathtub with three kinds of soaps.

One luxurious soak later, she climbed out of the bath and dried off. She looked herself over in the mirror naked, and suddenly felt nervous.

Cheetara had, naturally, considered the wedding night. But now that it had actually come, it felt strange. There was no other man in the world she'd want to be with. Still…

The thing that perturbed her most was that she was going to be naked in front of someone. Granted, sometimes she worried a little too much about modesty, but this was positively comical. She was worried about being naked in front of her husband. Really? She laughed quietly.

The door clicked outside. "Cheetara? I got sweet tea, bottled water and a local canned drink that's made of fruit nectar. That sound okay?"

"Sounds fine. Thank you. The bath is great; I've never been in a whirlpool bath before." She opened the bathroom bag they'd packed and brushed her teeth and applied a little lipstick. And, at the danger of doing a little too much, she put on a little lipstick and combed her mane. Then she ruffled it just a little, not wanting to look too groomed.

"They touted the whirlpool so I figured there must be something good. I think it was directed at ladies. The shower's nice too." He didn't sound like he was thinking about sex at all. Then again, Lion-O tended to get one task in his mind at a time. Not to say he couldn't multitask, but he liked to devote time to each thing he did.

Glancing at her clothes and the complimentary bathrobe, Cheetara picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself.

How did people initiate this sort of thing exactly? Hollywood and romance novels could be such crocks sometimes. There was no wave of immense confidence, no sudden button to press that turned on desire and nothing else. She was…nervous. Excited and nervous and…wanting to be with her husband.

It made her stomach twist.

She peeked out of the bathroom and saw him shut the fridge. He was reading a pamphlet as he stood up. "They have scuba diving to see some of the underwater villages. Apparently the Nai and Koi people run it jointly. They say these are the same descendants of the originals that lived here centuries ago, and they live exactly the same way their ancestors did. Well, except for the tourist thing, and the occasional dose of Western medicine."

"That sounds fun. We should take a look later." He put down the pamphlet and glanced at her and then away.

And then, true to Lion-O personality, he froze and did a slow double take. She couldn't help but shut her mouth and try not to laugh. His face went a brilliant reddish color and he made a coughing noise.

"Uh…um. Cheetara?"

"Yes?" Her legs felt very exposed. She swept her mane back as if nothing were amiss.

"You're not…wearing anything."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The joke brought the stunned expression on his face to a half smile.

"Sorry. Captain Obvious over here. Um…"

He approached her and he still seemed a little awkward. "You look beautiful," he mumbled. "Not to sound, uh…you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, body pressed to his. He tangled his fingers in her clean, damp mane appreciatively as their lips moved, his mouth skimming over her cheek and pausing by her ear as his chin rested on her shoulder.

This was Lion-O. _Her _Lion-O. The nervousness had started to fade. Her lips touched his jaw, then the side of his neck. He exhaled sharply, and Cheetara said evenly, "I love you."

His breath was hot on her ear. "I love you too." He started to kiss her shoulder and then stopped, looking her in the eye instead. "Cheetara…we don't…I mean…if you'd be more comfortable waiting a day or two to do this, I don't mind."

She cocked her head. That was a strange thing to say. "I just mean that…well, you read the books. The first time…y'know, you might hurt…and-agh, am I making any sense to you?"

She smiled. Of all the things he thought of, that was the first. "Yes. I know what you mean. And I also know that I'm sure I want to be with you as soon as possible."

Lion-O searched her irises and sighed, wiping her bangs gently back. "If I do anything…_anything _that makes you uncomfortable…you tell me right then okay? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

Cheetara felt his arms envelop her, firm and shyly reassuring. It felt good and she let the damp towel drop to her feet, letting the warmth of his body permeate her fur in place of its coldness. It lit something in her chest and made her body burn pleasantly when she raked her fingers greedily through his thick mane. His mouth found her neck and one paw slid down her spine, tenderly, and she meant it fully when she whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Hum de dum…that's about as "steamy" as my writing gets for the most part. Mostly wedding stuff and such for now, but things will pick back up later. After all, we can afford the couples some break time from the real world, can't we?

Anyway, until next time. Might be some edits, but hopefully we're all good. Busy busy…always busy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No. I have no rights to it, nor do I make money off it. I'd have fancier software on my computer if I did. And no school loans.

* * *

"_I walked across an empty land.  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet;  
Sat by the river and it made me complete._

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in.  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."

_Somewhere Only We Know, _Keane

* * *

Cheetara finished washing up, drying her fur with slow movements down her legs. She then pulled on the pajamas she'd brought and slipped out of the room, turning the light off, appreciating the coolness of the dark.

She was tired. It was a pleasant, peculiar tired that spread all the way to her fingers and toes, and her skin was still warm. It was a chore to get up to clean off, but not doing so would have felt very awkward in the morning. The bed was soft, inviting, and she climbed in and dragged the blanket over herself, liking the feeling of the blanket against her clean fur.

Thinking a little more, she laid her head on Lion-O's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat and the sound of his slowed breathing. It took a few minutes for him to wake up, and she spent them listening and watching, and thinking as always. He opened his eyes and looked at her. His pupils were wide and she ran her claws through his mane, teasing the ends and rolling the thick locks around her fingers. It was tousled and wild.

"Hey."

Lion-O didn't respond immediately, blue irises focused on her sleepy lashes. His eyelids drooped as well. "Hi," he said faintly. He smelled nice, musky, and Cheetara curled up against him again. He rubbed one paw over her back, between her shoulder blades, and said, "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm." Conversation seemed difficult at that moment; they were tired, but Cheetara felt him relax at her assurance. "It was really nice, I think."

"Are you sure?" Cheetara frowned at him and he meekly said, "Sorry. I don't want you to fib to make me feel better is all."

"Oh, I'm a little sore right now, sure. But that happens no matter what. Good grief Lion-O, you want me really in pain, make me remember my first day of gym in high school. They worked us so hard that day we were about to vomit. _That _was pain(1). This is nothing."

Caught off guard by this, Lion-O laughed once. It was soft like cold mist. "I guess that's a good thing?"

"Definitely." It was different she realized. She was no longer a virgin. And neither was he.

She had wondered if perhaps she would feel a little strange, perhaps as if she'd lost something. But she didn't feel like it had been lost. Not when it was here, with him and married. That felt good. There was no fear of embarrassment with each other; they were to remain together, learn each other. It was safe. It felt secret, sacred, like a hiding place only they knew.

Lion-O suddenly shifted. "Could I get something really quick?"

Shrugging, Cheetara moved so he could sit up. He gave her a sheepish look and slid out of bed, but not before she grinned wickedly and snagged his wrist. "Lion-O, you're not going to be body shy around me _now _are you?"

"Not really…I just wanted to get my boxers. You got your clothes on." He sat back down on the bed. Mischievously, Cheetara sat up fully and slid over, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Cheetara…" he mumbled uncomfortably.

"What?" She draped herself over his shoulder, dotting kisses along his jaw. He didn't seem to mind that, leaning back into her arms. "I've already seen it. And the birthmark."

Lion-O groaned. "Not that thing…"

"It's just a spot of blond fur on your behind. I don't see why it's a problem." They laid down beside each other, blankets tugged up warmly, and Cheetara's finger slid along his chest, following his clavicle and then the shape of his pectoral.

"When a lion earns the nickname 'Blondie-Butt,' it's a problem." They looked at each other for a silent moment, mouths twitching. Then they started cracking up at the same time. Laughter broke through the room and Cheetara pulled at his shoulder until she'd coaxed him into lying his head on her chest. He put a paw on his forehead sleepily, thinking, and then asked, "So…what do you want to do first tomorrow?"

"Mm…I don't know. What time does that scuba-diving thing start?"

"The flyer said ten in the morning. We could look around the festival a little more and get some breakfast if we get up early enough."

Cheetara nodded. There was silence for a minute or two as she considered her words. "Lion-O?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He combed his fingers through her fur, thumb rubbing against her spots. "I love you too." He turned his head and kiss her collar bone. Cheetara was surprised when he continued down from her collar and his breath warmed the cloth of her pajamas. Lion-O seemed to realize what he was doing and cleared his throat. "Um. Anyway."

Cheetara smiled and it was funny the way his eyes widened when she asked, "How about another go? Since we're both awake now."

"…Right now? Are you sure?" he asked. In reply she took ahold of him and rolled over so she was settled astride his hips. And that was the only answer that was needed.

* * *

"Tygra, are you _sure _it's still too early to call and check on them? What if the plane crashed or something?" Kit asked.

Kat rolled his eyes. "Kit, if a plane crashed it'd be all over the news. I can't believe they got to go to the Festival of the Ocean. I mean, I know it's their honeymoon and everything, but I wish we coulda gone too." He sighed. "Maybe some other time."

"They'll bring back presents for you guys I'm sure. Besides, when you get married you want some…private time," Tygra said at last, choosing his words carefully. He'd agreed to babysit, not educate them on the facts of life.

"Why?" Kit asked. "Are they gonna be kissing a lot?"

Recalling that Cheetara had wanted to talk to the kittens when they got back, Tygra rolled the thought around delicately before saying, "…Yes. They're going to be lovey-dovey and don't want to subject you to that."

She shrugged. "I guess it's okay then. But I don't mind when they kiss."

"That's 'cuz you're girly," Kat muttered. "Girls usually like romance more." Both of them were at the kitchen table, still eating. He'd made spaghetti – a safe bet with children – and they were nearly finished.

A sigh from the other end of the table made him look over. "Snarf, c'mon. It's only a week."

"Snar-arf." Snarf was plopped into a booster seat, chasing a meatball around his bowl unhappily. His whiskers and ears wilted, tiny mouth set in a frown.

"This is one of the first times Snarf's been away from Lion-O in the past two years," Kit observed.

"He didn't mind so much a couple years ago when he stayed back with me. You know…at Christmas." Tygra thought back on that time with regret. He had wanted to pull back into Pantherle and sulk instead of appreciating what family was left. But time had eased the ache and he liked having the kittens over. He'd had them visit for a day before and spent time with them, but not for several days.

"Yeah, but this is the first time Lion-O went with Cheetara on a trip alone. I think he's just jealous," Kit said frankly. Snarf looked affronted and guilty at the same time.

"You can e-mail him. Or call him if you want." Snarfy meowed at him and Tygra took another bite. "I still can't understand you."

"I think that was an, 'Okay I'll do that,'" Kat explained. "Hey, did we tell you? One of our teachers is from Sava-Na, and she knows about Snarfs! She says they're originally from there and people import them as pets."

Tygra cocked his head, watching as Snarf used a fork to eat. "Really? That's strange…Jaga and Cheetara had never heard of them."

"Well, trading them like that is illegal. Since they understand speech and can reply – to some people anyway – they're protected under different laws. Unfortunately, they can't really defend themselves, so people exploit them and steal them." Kat's face darkened and Kit crossed her arms.

"Snarf, do you remember where you came from? I remember that Cheetara and Jaga took you in when you were brought in for stealing food as a stray. But what about before that?"

Snarf chewed and tilted his ears thoughtfully. "Snar-snarf-snarf."

Tygra looked at the kittens. Kit seemed troubled. "He says the first thing he remembers was being in a box with his mom and brother and sisters. Then they were separated. He ran away as soon as he could."

Blinking, Tygra suddenly felt pity for the little creature. Noticing that everyone was looking at him, Snarf put down his utensils – the plate was empty – and meowed at them. "Snarf says that he knew we were safe to be with and that he's happy he has the family he has now," Kat said, and Tygra felt a little better when Snarf got to his feet and traipsed over the table and hopped into Kit's lap, purring.

"Does Lion-O know about this? Sounds like something we could try to impede."

Much to the chagrin of many of Thunder Enterprises' competitors, not only did they outdo them in production in profits, they also outdid them in charitable causes. Which made sense, considering they had more to give. They gave millions every year to no less than fifty charities, and to add one more to the list would certainly be simple.

What could he say? The idea of an unhappy Snarf perturbed everyone. And the thought that they were being stolen from Sava-Na was a bad one. He was less perturbed about pet cruelty, but Snarfs had a higher cognitive ability. They were tiny people in a way, and they had to be treated with respect depending on how the Snarf like to be treated.

And in Snarf's case, yes, that did mean being carried around like a pet, rubbed on, and sleeping at the foot of the bed. He enjoyed these things.

The kittens helped Tygra clean up the dishes and wrap the leftovers. He felt a little awkward; Lion-O's apartment at least had some games and things the kittens could enjoy, and movies they liked. He had very few of those things in his somber, sophisticated kind of living quarters.

The kittens were of many interests it would seem. Kat was sucked in by some television show on the foundation of Thundera and Kit found his photo albums and started looking through all the pictures, asking him questions about the past. "We're being encouraged to ask people about their childhoods to compare to our own. Plus whoever gets the most stories and signatures saying they've had people tell them about it gets a candy bar."

Tygra leaned back on sofa while she climbed contentedly into his lap. "You can go to any store and get a candy bar for less than a dollar, Kit."

"Yeah. But the taste of victory makes it better. Besides, I like stories." Tygra could not recall any such thing when he started the sixth grade. Even so, it was fun to go through the pictures and remember things about Dad and the past.

"This one is when I got braces. It was a few days before my birthday. Talk about a sucky present." He looked at the next one and snorted. "Lion-O fell into my birthday cakes, look at the mess. I didn't care, I just wanted the ice cream because my mouth hurt. He bawled for an hour though. He thought he'd ruined my birthday."

"Aw. That's so sad." Tygra shook his head.

"I couldn't eat cake anyway. Not for a few more days. He tried to bake one himself to make up for it." Kit gave him a funny look.

"Cheetara won't let us use the oven alone yet. She's been showing us how to put dishes in and stuff."

"Yeah…well he wasn't supposed to. Dad chewed him out for messing with the stove." He grew quiet, brooding. Sensing this, Kit nudged him.

"He was just worried about him. Same thing with Cheetara. I played on my skates without a helmet and hit my head once and she got real upset. It was just 'cause she was scared I was hurt."

Tygra smiled. "I can't picture her yelling."

"She doesn't yell at us. But her face gets all puckered and she talks really clear and fast. Then she has to go do something to cool off." Kit smiled. "Like when Lion-O let us watch a scary movie one night."

The corners of his mouth moved up and Tygra laughed. "Oh, this I have to hear. The perfect couple fights?"

"Aw, sure. Not like throwing stuff or anything like in the movies, but they bicker some. Not much though. See, we were bugging him all evening about watching a ghost movie that was PG-13 and were bragging and saying how it wouldn't scare us. It took a while but he finally said we could as long as we turned it off if we started getting scared. But even though we were both really scared of the movie, we wouldn't turn it off because we didn't want to be chicken. Well, Kat peed the bed because he wouldn't go to the bathroom because the ghosts were in there in the movie-"

"Kit, you promised!" Kat called indignantly.

"-And Cheetara found out we'd seen the movie even though we were only ten. Boy, she was mad. I guess it was our fault really; we told him we'd be okay. That's when Lion-O said there was a stringent no-scary-movies-above-PG rule."

Tygra liked having the kittens around. They were a bizarre mixture of innocent and clever, and they were growing up every day. But they still didn't feel that they were too old to cuddle up on the couch and fall asleep on the adults, which was kind of sweet in a way. He shifted Kit to the other side with a blanket and a pillow when she started drooling on him as she slept, and Kat fell asleep sprawled on the floor. He was moved to the couch as well and Tygra went into his bedroom at eleven, feeling tired.

Altogether it had been a good day. Wedding went well, the Reys were angry and couldn't do anything about it, Lion-O and Cheetara were off doing whatever – his mind recoiled at the thought of "little brother" and "sex" being in the same sentence for some reason – and he was meeting with Pumyra tomorrow to let the kittens and Bengali spend the day together.

He thought back with some embarrassment the sensation of the bouquet landing in his paws and falling back in surprise. He'd expected a painful impact with the floor, not the not-so-painful impact of himself against Pumyra. She hadn't seemed to mind much, but it was still a little awkward to land headfirst in her lap.

Even if it had been a rather comfortable lap. Not to mention she smelled like perfume.

"Snarf." He sat on the side of the bed, looking at Snarf with arched eyebrows. Snarf was kneading the foot of the bed, settling in.

"Who said you could sleep there?" Tygra asked.

Snarf turned to him, tilted one ear back and made his eyes look round and shiny. The result was cute and a little woebegone. "Sn-Snarf…?"

"Oh, quit, I was kidding. Just give me some space, okay? I don't usually share my bed." Snarf yawned and made himself a suitable indentation in the blankets before curling up and purring.

"Hope they're having fun."

"Snarf-Snarf."

"…Yeah. Whatever you said."

* * *

Lion-O and Cheetara decided to forgo the continental breakfast that morning and instead headed out for the food stands of the festival. Though Cheetara lamented the amount of fried food – which she really liked but limited herself on due to dieting reasons – Lion-O told her they would be running all over the place, so they both indulged. There were lots of people and even foreigners, so it was fascinating to watch them. Brightly colored birds with long tail feathers favored the fried pastries, cats went after the fish with sauce, and dogs were enthralled with the barbecue.

Lion-O and Cheetara tried a little bit of most of it. It was funny to watch the interactions and Lion-O enjoyed seeing the different species interact so lightly.

"If one thing can make people get along, it's business," he joked. But in a way it was true. He and Cheetara both cringed slightly when a cutesy couple started feeding each other candies in front of everyone. This was accompanied with much nose-crinkling and several pet names.

"I don't think we do that. Do we?" Lion-O asked.

In response Cheetara took one of the pastries that was left on his plate – she was out and he didn't stop her – and ate it. "I'm pretty sure I force fed you a cracker once. But it wasn't so…saccharine?"

"Eh. They're young." He tool one of her fish strips in response, dipping it in the sauce. It was pleasantly crunchy and tasted salty.

"I give it a month."

It took an hour to reach the scuba diving area and another hour to set up and be prepped for the venture. The wait was worth it; they didn't go terribly deep into the ocean, but led by several Nai they were shown the coral reefs and parts of the villages along the coastal shelf. The Nai themselves were incredibly beautiful with pale purple scales that were smooth and soft, and darker violet tendrils flowed from their heads like jellyfish tentacles. There was translucent webbing between their fingers and toes and long fins attached to their legs and arms. They had soft smiles and dark, exotic eyes and wore very little save for pieces of gold jewelry. The clothing thing wasn't a big deal; their gills allowed them to breathe underwater and their anatomy was different from mammals'. The women had no breasts and from what Lion-O understood, Nai had internal reproductive organs similar to most fish.

So they could swim in the nude with impunity. They seemed amused at how much the surface dwellers wore though they never said anything.

They never dove far enough to warrant any reconditioning to pressure, so Lion-O and Cheetara rose to the surface several hours later, exhausted and surprised by the size of the shallow village.

"It's easier to attract visitors when you're only a few feet below the water level. Besides, we like coming up on land," the Nai told them.

After seeing the glittering village and the seashells and coral that built it, the two roamed the beaches, the games, the various shows. Cheetara picked out several books on the history of the area for Kat and CD samples of the traditional music for Kit. Everyone back home would get souvenirs.

The days dripped by like honey, sweet and slow. But after a week passed, the Nai began to return to the ocean and some of the elaborate decorations began to come down. Snarf called and informed them that they were missed, and they were treated to nearly half an hour of the kittens telling them all about what they'd done with Tygra, Pumyra, Bengali and Panthro.

"You guys better be taking lots of pictures! We've been having fun at school and helping Bengali work on a new model of Thundrillium generator. It's supposed to be tiny and portable. He was trying different designs."

"We helped get him tools," Kit said honestly. "Because we still don't know most of what he's talking about…"

It was on the last night of their honeymoon that Lion-O and Cheetara walked on the beach again, sand cool from the dark and air chilly from the foam of the ocean.

"It's been wonderful. But y'know, I'll be glad to be getting home." Cheetara held his paw and pressed her toes into the damp sand and looked back at the footprint. "I _will_ miss the beach."

Lion-O felt pleasantly cool and comfortable, full of general goodwill. "We can come back next summer if you want. We'll make a family trip of it, and the kittens can go swimming. Maybe we can get Panthro some swimming lessons out here too."

"What? He can't swim?" Cheetara grinned at him and he shook his head.

"It's a deep, dark secret. Don't tell anyone. Thankfully he's tall, so he's almost never over his head. I still want him to learn how."

Cheetara draped her shawl a little more tightly around her shoulders. It was pastel colored and warm enough to keep her from shivering. They were hand woven by quetzal women, and the patterns made him think fondly of his mother; she would have loved something like that. He extended an arm and took her paw warmly, watching the cold waves roll. "It's going to be different with you and the kittens living in the apartment. Not to mention we'll have to be careful about them, ah…hearing."

She gave him a sly look. Lion-O scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean, you know. Here we didn't have to worry. But with the kittens and Snarf around, we'll have to be more careful about privacy."

"Yes. That's true. It'll be nice raising them in a two-parent household." She took hold of his paws and swung them gently. He bent his elbows to bring her close, out of the reach of a far-reaching wave.

"Yeah. And we've always got other 'parents' to turn to." He smiled and tried not to let it falter. Even so, Cheetara gave him a long look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well…"

They continued walking, fingers linked. "I didn't want to mention it until the honeymoon was almost over, but…did you expect the Reys to put up a bigger fuss than they did?"

"Yeah. I was surprised they didn't say anything during the ceremony. They griped during the reception, but that was bearable." Cheetara could see the hotel's lights coming on in the dark evening. It made her think of getting out of her shorts and tank top in favor of a hot bath, and the two of them relaxing until tomorrow when they boarded their flight. Almost everything was packed and the plane left at ten; they'd be home by early afternoon.

"Sinhal pestered me after the ceremony for an annulment, but I just told him to get over it. He just gave up pretty easily and didn't give me all the usual garbage. I don't trust it. I _hope _I'm wrong, but…"

"Hey," she interrupted. "We've dealt with them so far. We'll deal with them again if we have to." Cheetara shrugged her shoulders. "We've got everyone else to help us even if they do try to cause trouble."

Lion-O squeezed her paw. "I know. It's just that things have been so great. I hate to think it might be brought to an end by anybody, especially my family. Things can't stay perfect for long, but it's really nice while it lasts."

The walk back to their room was quiet and the street lights were soft over the street. Cheetara took a bath, savoring the whirlpool bath for the last time, and Lion-O took a shower after her. Lion-O had felt awkward at first about sleeping in the same bed as Cheetara – he'd never shared one with anyone before save Snarf – but by now he liked the feeling of her head on the pillow next to his or resting on his arm. Even if his arm did start tingling unbearably when it fell asleep.

"So. Did you want to take advantage of our last evening of complete privacy?" she asked, lying down on the bed beside him. Her blond mane draped over his shoulder.

Lion-O slowly wound her mane around his fingers. It was soft and clean. The nightgown she wore was short and it took him a second to say, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm about to fall asleep. I think we should wait until tomorrow." He smiled sheepishly and his face turned red. "Besides we've been pretty busy the past few days. I'm beat. Well…there goes my sense of manliness."

She scoffed. "Oh, like those romance novels are based in reality." Cheetara pulled the blanket up over them. "Just thought I'd offer. But I'm tired too, I suppose." Her lips curved coyly and she planted a kiss on his mouth. "'Night, Lion-O."

"Goodnight Cheetara." He watched her as he fell asleep, listening to her breathing slow peacefully and thinking hazily about the Reys and Thunder Enterprises; life would have to start again, and he wanted to be ready for it. He'd learned his lesson years ago about not taking up for himself, and he didn't intend to make the mistake again. Not when his family and new wife were depending on him.

"Just wait. I won't let anyone ruin our family. I promise." His index finger trailed down her jawline and he drifted off at last, Cheetara's head cradled against his neck.

* * *

"Whiskers, whiskers, whiskers."

He hadn't run in a long time, and it was especially hard carrying the canister and with a bruised foot. Nobody was following him; everyone was either running past him or – in the case of police and firefighters – running toward the place he'd been.

Tor hated explosives. He hated anything like them. He'd never wanted to build one, and even thought it had been barely big enough to stop the lizards, he felt dirty. Slithe had jumped back and been blinded by the flash, and he'd grabbed the case and bolted past them.

What would Slithe paint it as? Just some accidental energy output like last time? Tor wanted to throw up, but that would involve stopping.

Where could he run? What place in the world could possibly be far enough from Mumm-Ra?

Tor's stomach ached and at last he had to pause. An old television was playing in a window and the people around here were mostly dogs, wandering the sidewalk and heading home in the dark. They didn't look up at a dirty, exhausted cat. Most of the shops were rundown, some of the older sections of Tretierra.

Tor leaned on the wall, canister still tucked beneath his sweater. If anyone saw it glowing they'd know something was up. Well, that or they'd think it was a Christmas decoration of some sort. The bright green light might have been pretty if the glass walls weren't charged with its energy, making his fur stand on end.

It was better than carrying it in his bare paws. With a piece this size, that would prove fatal in twenty minutes.

_I have to destroy it. But Mumm-Ra's already got the research…so what will that do? _Tor wiped the corners of his mouth, feeling spittle there. _Where do I go? God, I need a miracle here…a sign or something._

No divine light shone down from the heavens and Tor put his palm over his eyes. He fought the urge to cry, thinking of being found and carted back and killed. Dying itself wouldn't be so terrible, he didn't think. But dying knowing what horrors Mumm-Ra Ammit would have control of, and having that guilt all on himself…that would be awful.

That television was very loud. It made it hard to think. Even through the glass it was blaring, although considering chunks of the pane were missing, that wasn't a surprise.

"Thunder Enterprises has announced that their newest generators will be portable, making energy transport between continents much easier. For many countries suffering a lack of industrial development, this might prove to be just the boost needed to improve their chances of becoming economically independent. Some experts are predicting a massive altercation in the stock market in the next ten years due to Thunder Enterprises' astonishing influence in the realm of energy and global marketing."

Tor lifted his head and stared at the television. Thunder Enterprises…he'd barely heard anything about it in the past six months but dirt. Black Pyramid had been shunted deep into the shadows because of it. He remembered Lion-O, and to know that a friend had been so successful and had thrown a wrench in Mumm-Ra's bid for power made him feel suddenly fond of the company.

That was it. He nearly dropped the container. Thunder Enterprises was the answer. Lion-O of all people would believe him about Mumm-Ra and his lunacy. And he would have the power to do something about it. Tor felt lightheaded from the hope and started moving again.

He had no idea of how to get in contact with Lion-O. He had no phone and couldn't remember Lion-O's cell number anyway. But if he could just scrape a little money together, he might be able to make his way down to Pantherle.

Briefly considering the police, Tor realized that technically he could be arrested; this was stolen property. And anyway, Mumm-Ra wouldn't let him have the chance to talk.

_This is bigger than me and Tretierra and Pantherle. Heck, it's bigger than Thundera. I just hope Lion-O's the same as ever. I've gotta do something…warn someone with the power to stop this._

Within three hours, police were searching for someone fitting Tor's description for stealing top-secret chemicals from a lab. But they were too late; Tor had gotten enough money together – dogs were more generous to cats on the street than cats would be to dogs –to get on a bus and was gone from Tretierra, heading south as fast and far as a creaky bus could carry him.

* * *

Lion-O and Cheetara were attacked by the kittens and Snarf as soon as they walked through Pumyra's door.

Snarf attached himself to Lion-O's head and the kittens slammed into their middles and hugged tightly. "You're back! Did you have fun? Ooh, presents!" Lion-O and Cheetara put down the bags they'd been carrying and gathered them up, listening to the excited chatter.

"It was really nice. We'll have to take everyone there next year sometime. And of course we got everyone presents." Cheetara had taken out the first ones – a seashell necklace and the CD for Kit – and given them to her, while Lion-O dug out Kat's books and a little box of stones and how to classify them. The kittens thanked them with much meowing and tail swishing, and Pumyra made it to the door looking a little bedraggled.

"They're…louder than Bengali," she said at last. "They behaved but…they're _very _energetic."

She was given one of the shawls, a feminine, silky thing for formal occasions, and a set of bath salts. Bengali received a glass box with a landscape of the sea painted inside. If he turned it upside down, blue goo fell down inside like little marbles in a perfect rhythm. They also gave him a little good luck wooden carving, but he was so entranced by the blobs of blue that it took a minute to get his attention back.

"How has everything been at the company?" Lion-O asked.

"Same old, same old. Deals and calls and the occasional Rey complaining. But they've been fairly quiet this week, so it's been good." Pumyra tried on the shawl, noticing that birds were embroidered in golden thread over the red silk. "This is very nice. Thank you."

"Cheetara picked it out. She thought it would match your necklace." Lion-O wanted to ask if Pumyra thought the Reys' behavior strange but decided that it would be better to thank her for looking after the kittens and let her get some rest. She uncomfortably accepted the kittens' hugs around her waist and shooed them gently back to Cheetara.

Panthro was with Tygra at the office that day, Lion-O learned, and headed in. Saturday was not a day Thunder Enterprises was very busy, but it wasn't unheard of for the two of them to work on something in their spare time. Tygra was writing an e-mail when Lion-O found him and gave him his gifts; one was a painting of the coast at night while the festival was lit up. "I thought it would go well in your office with Dad's landscapes." The other was a box of saltwater taffy.

"Lion-O, I haven't eaten taffy since before I got braces. What makes you think I'll still like it?" Tygra tried a piece, and, after chewing it for a while, took one more piece out.

Lion-O grinned. "What was that?"

"Shut up. And thanks, I guess."

Panthro was not amused to be told about the incredible amount of deep water on the coast, but he did like the sea-salt jerky they got him, along with a novel detailing the history of Eastern Thundera and its development. Sitting at his desk, he placed it atop his mess of papers and thumbed through some of the diagrams. "Thanks kid. Everything go okay?"

Lion-O blinked. "Like what?"

"You know what I mean. With the missus." He prodded the lion's side with an elbow. Lion-O blushed and coughed.

"That's not really…uh…well, yeah, I think so."

Panthro smirked and rolled his eyes. "Good. I think your dad would've liked her if given the chance to meet her."

Lion-O leaned on the desk with a paw. Cheetara was with the kittens at the vet clinic, checking up with the assistants to see how things had gone. "I hope so. He wasn't happy to know I was dating a cheetah."

"Ah, he woulda come around." Panthro's easy confidence was heartening, and the panther started looking for something. "Oh, I was supposed to give you something. Some Rey gal wanted to apply here and Tygra and I figured you ought to be the one to decide about it."

Lion-O's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Some lioness. She said wanted to move to Thundera to get out of Sava-Na. Didn't say why." Panthro found the page and handed it to him. "Not much experience, and she's only twenty. But she seemed pretty adamant that she'd work hard."

Lion-O took the paper and saw that it was a résumé. Scanning it, he took in her name. "'Arye?' I've heard the name, but I don't think I've talked to her…"

"She said she's available anytime and lives pretty close. How you deal with it is your business."

Lion-O considered the page. "Maybe she really wants to get out of Sava-Na. A lot of countries there are really great, but some of them don't respect women much. And being a young female Rey, she's probably being pressured into marriage." His skin crawled at the thought of having no say in who he could marry. "I think I will meet with her. I'm sure she can learn to be an assistant at the very least. Something to help her get a foothold in Thundera. Cheetara will understand."

Panthro shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. Good luck; we're going to be busy this week."

Lion-O turned to leave the room and said, "Everyone's favorite words."

* * *

Entering the building a little disheveled, Lion-O greeted the lobby workers and headed to the elevator, loosening his tie. "Mr. Rey? What were you doing?" a young man called.

"Helping my wife move the last of her belongings into my apartment. Sorry I'm late; are the messages backed up?"

"No, they're fine for now. Ms. Verus and Concolo have been dealing with them. Oh, and Ms. Rey arrived as you requested." He bit his lip.

"Thanks. Has she been waiting long?"

"Not at all. She just headed up a minute ago."

On the elevator ride up Lion-O smoothed his mane and re-tucked his shirt and did his tie. He still didn't always wear a suit jacket; it wasn't comfortable. Cheetara was going to open the vet clinic late today, so they'd taken the opportunity to move the last of the belongings to his apartment.

_Their _apartment rather. It felt curious and pleasant in his stomach to realize that. While Cheetara knew that financially it was quite unnecessary for her to work, she loved tending to animals and helping them. He loved that about her; she had a will and longed to help others. Tygra and the kittens had mentioned the treatment of Snarfs and she had been just as outraged as he to hear it. Pausing, he pulled out a notepad from his pocket and jotted down, "Look into Snarf Sanctuary and Education materials. Research Sava-Na laws for protection of Snarfs."

The bell dinged and Lion-O put the pad away. As soon as he stepped out he was greeted by several people.

"Welcome back, Mr. Rey."

"Thanks."

"How was the festival sir?"

"Good, thanks. How's the wife doing with the new baby?" he added, pointing at the person in particular. The man seemed pleased that he'd remembered.

"Very well. She's sleeping through the night."

Lion-O did his best to remember important things about his employees. Just because he was the boss didn't mean their lives didn't matter to him; many of them had stuck around for the shaky beginnings of Thunder Enterprises and had faith in him, and he appreciated that belief deeply.

"Lion-O." Tygra gestured to him from down the hall and Lion-O excused himself, stopping in front of his brother. "About that Rey woman…"

"Yes. Arye. What about her?"

Tygra lowered his voice. "I'd be careful. I don't trust the Reys. You know they gave up too easily." He nodded toward Lion-O's office. "She's in there now."

The fact that Tygra had worried about the same thing as he alarmed him a little; Tygra was not easily worried by the Reys. He was more inclined to rile them up and poke fun at them. "Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"Not much. But the fact that she's here right after you married Cheetara…I don't know. It's fishy." Tygra narrowed his eyes at Lion-O's office door. "Pumyra doesn't know what to make of her yet. She's a good judge of character usually."

"I'm hoping Arye is really wanting to get away from the family…kind of like Dad tried to. But I'll keep my eyes open." Tygra seemed to approve of this, stance growing less rigid.

"All right. Hey…it's nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back." Lion-O nudged his brother's arm. "Somebody missed us…"

Tygra rolled his eyes. "Just get to work." Lion-O turned around and entered his office, closing the door and appreciating the sudden quiet. Pumyra was typing in her adjoining office, and Lion-O looked around his office only to see a woman standing by the wall, looking at some of the paintings.

He scanned her carefully before saying, "Ms. Rey?"

She jumped and turned around. Lion-O noticed she was about his height, perhaps a little shorter, and she had curly red mane. She looked delicate with a slim nose and round eyes. She was a pretty little thing and he wondered if she were his blood cousin or related by someone's marriage. It was hard to keep track of them all. She curtseyed.

"Thank you for seeing me, sir." Her voice was very soft and somber.

At this Lion-O shook his head. "You don't have to call me that. Since you're technically family you don't have to call me Mr. Rey, either. Lion-O is fine. You wanted to apply for a position here?"

"Yes…Lion-O." She didn't have much of an accent, and her clothes were very Thunderan. She wore a blue blouse and a ruffled white skirt, very girlish. She looked very young, and he wasn't quite sure he believed she was twenty. It felt a little like Kit was asking for a job. "I'm not sure what positions are available, but I'm willing to work wherever you'll have me."

Lion offered her a seat, and she sat down gracefully. "It's not really my business, but if you don't mind telling me…why here? Why come to Thundera? Are there problems at home?"

Her face turned pink. "You're in no way obligated to answer," he added. "I probably shouldn't even ask. But I'll be honest, I don't get on well with the rest of the Reys. We have very different views. If you were leaving because of disagreements, I could understand is all. You don't have to be afraid."

She blinked. "Well…yes. I…I wanted to see more of the world…get out and do something. I came here for your wedding and just didn't get on the flight back. Some of the Reys are angry at me, but…"

Her claws were well filed and slim. "I just thought it would be nice…not to worry about all the things the Reys do. I don't like all of the rules and I realized you didn't either. I thought perhaps you'd help me by letting me work and maybe start a life here instead. I…I just don't want to be another girl married off and having cubs."

She seemed timid, very soft-spoken. Lion-O felt sympathy rush through his chest and he said firmly, "I understand. They think they can boss anyone into anything. I think it's very admirable that you want to get out and do things differently. I guess you thought this was the best place to come, considering I'd know about them?"

Arye nodded. "Will you help me? I can't help but think that maybe it would help some of the others realize how silly the Reys have become."

"Well, I'll do what I can. A job's what you want…let's see." He looked through her short list of work skills and said, "I can have you start out as a runner. If someone needs a quick errand done or something small cleaned up, you can deal with it. As we figure out more of your skills you'll be promoted. And we'll work on getting you computer savvy; everyone around here is. You know something about computers, right?"

"Yes. Not very much, but I can operate one."

"Okay, that's a start." Lion-O opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a packet. "If you can just read through these and sign your name, we can start training you. Have you found a place to stay?"

"Mm-hm." She seemed much happier now, eyes bright. They were a paler blue than his.

"All right. So, there's your wage per hour we pay. You'll move into salaried jobs when you get a little higher up. Do you need any help with rent? Some places require prepayment."

"Oh no. I've the money for that right now. This is very generous. You won't regret it!" She beamed at him and got up. "I'll report to the first floor then?"

"Yep, that's where you'll be trained. If you have any questions, almost anyone will be willing to help you, including me." He smiled warmly at her and she curtseyed again, leaving the room with the quiet click of the door.

The click of Pumyra's typing had stopped, he realized. Lion-O turned his head to see Pumyra shaking her head at him. "What?"

"Men are unreal. You see a sad face and hear a girl's sob story and you fall to pieces."

He blinked rapidly. "Excuse me?"

"I guarantee you that half of what she told you was a pile of garbage." She sighed. "I should think you'd be used to the Reys' manipulating. Cheetara won't like this."

Lion-O stood up, staring at her. "Why? She's my cousin or something twice-removed. And what if she was telling the truth and really wants a way out of Sava-Na and that culture? She's just going to run errands right now…what's the harm?"

Pumyra shook her head. "I don't trust her. Why would the Reys leave without her on a flight?"

"I don't know. But sometimes people need a chance. Besides, the lobby secretary has been complaining about needing some help." Lion-O opened one of the file folders on his desk and started perusing the reports inside. "We'll keep an eye on her. I see no reason why Cheetara would have a problem with this."

Pumyra said nothing more and Lion-O let the subject drop, not noticing when she sighed and sent an e-mail to Tygra's office.

* * *

Cheetara very slowly probed the wound, taking out the stitches. The Chib-Chib breathed deeply, quite asleep. The little scissors snipped, snipped at the thread until she pulled it out and dabbed antibiotic against the tiny remaining scratch.

She sighed and put a bandage down. "The worst is over. Change the bandage every day for a week and apply this spray, and he should be just fine."

The owner exhaled, relief spreading over her face. "Thank you Ms. Clera. That's wonderful to hear." She was a chubby, striped cat with a fluffy tail and a pale face. She came in whenever there was an issue with her Chib-Chibs – they were prizewinning, well-bred, good tempered animals – and Cheetara like to see her. Her stubby fingers scratched gently behind the creature's horns. She saw her every few months, as the woman lived out on a farm outside of Pantherle.

"Not at all. I love to give good news. Although it's actually Mrs. Rey now."

The feline's tail straightened and her eyes fixed on Cheetara's left paw as she took off her gloves. She uttered a gentle, "Well, I'll be," when she saw the ring. "Finally popped the question, did he?"

"Yes. We got married last week." Cheetara smiled patted the Chib-Chib's side. It stirred and slowly got up; the anesthesia was wearing off and it made a shaky, confused noise. Cheetara turned to the nearest cabinet and pulled out a dried berry granola nugget – good for any birds medium size and up – and put it on the floor. She and the owner helped the Chib-Chib down and it pecked at the treat, long, thin legs holding its body up carefully. "I can prescribe a few patches for him that you can put on the scratch to keep him from preening it until it's healed if you like."

"I've got some thanks. Land sakes, you're a missus…congratulations. It is that lion you've been seeing?" the woman asked. Cheetara nodded. "Well that's grand. You let me know if he gives you any trouble. You're a good girl."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. But thanks, I think." Cheetara escorted her and the animal out, stroking its back. It made a contented noise and she murmured, "That's right. You'll be fine. Such a good boy."

The woman left after wishing her well again, and after Cheetara made sure she'd gotten the creature into the trailer attached to the cat's truck, she went inside and straightened the room up. The floor was swept, the surfaces were sterilized along with the tools, and she slipped out of her coat. "Are you going to be okay, Ginger?" she called. The orang cat looked at her from the lobby desk and smiled.

"Of course Ms. Cl-I mean, Mrs. Rey. You go on home." She sighed. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it. I have to be careful when I'm introducing myself. But you've only got two checkups scheduled before closing, and you can always call me if there's an emergency. I'll be right over." Ginger saw her to the door; she was a thin, short cat with thick fur, and opened the door for her. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tell the kittens I said hello."

Cheetara stood outside the building for a minute. It was so hard to realize that she didn't live there anymore. It was her business and would always echo of home, but now she lived with Lion-O. So did the kittens. She'd always been comfortable at the apartment, but now…her things were there. Clothes, books, some furniture. She felt a little like she was intruding but shook off the sensation.

Nobody ever mentioned how awkward it was getting used to living together. On the drive over she had to wonder; what should she do? Should she work on dinner? There was some chicken in the fridge. Or should she try to get her things organized? Maybe the kittens needed help arranging their rooms?

Lion-O had gotten a copy of his key made for her soon after she'd moved to Pantherle. Now it was her house key. The kittens had been given copies of their own by now, and she could hear them inside. Instead of unlocking the apartment door, Cheetara knocked on it, wondering what they would do.

They grew quiet and it took a moment before she heard, "Hi Cheetara. You look funny through the eyehole." Kat opened the door for her and Kit took her paw.

"We were trying to figure out what to unpack first. Lion-O's gonna be home at five or so." Kit had a cardboard box sitting on the sitting room floor and she continued, "Should I put up my clothes first or my books? Because I need my shelf in my room if I'm going to put up my books, but we can't move it. It's too heavy."

"Let me try. I think we can shift it in there." Cheetara rolled up her sleeves and with some work the white shelf – decorated with the musical staff and a treble clef – was placed where it belonged. So were the kittens' nightstands and several other belongings.

At four thirty Cheetara decided it was time to make something to eat and help the kittens with homework. Kit and Kat sat at the table as she familiarized herself with the pantry, watching her.

"Y'know, I didn't think it would feel weird living here because we were here all the time anyway. But it still does feel a little bit weird," Kat admitted. Cheetara felt something brush against her calves and looked down to see Snarf greeting her. She picked him up and scratched behind his ears and he meowed in approval.

"I know what you mean. I think it'll just take some getting used to. It's weird being 'Mrs. Rey' all of a sudden," Cheetara admitted. Kit nodded, tapping her pencil as she carelessly flipped through the pages of her book. Pausing in her examination, Cheetara noticed that Kit looked suddenly a little restless. "Something wrong, Kit?"

"Oh no. I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Cheetara took out a box of breading mix. Grilled chicken sounded good.

"Which means you don't want to tell me." Kit's cheeks went pink and Kat crossed his arms.

"I hate it when people do that. If I say I'm not thinking about anything, I'm probably not. I've spaced out before," he protested. "It's kinda like being asleep while you're awake."

"All right, all right." Cheetara decided not to press the matter right now. Often the kittens would open up on their own after some thinking. Kit did not seem very upset, so it could likely wait. She still paused to kiss both kittens on the head. "You do know you can always talk to me, Lion-O, or any of the other adults about anything, right?"

"Yeah. We know." Kat seemed honest, but Kit only nodded, chewing on her eraser.

Cheetara ended up switching on the television when the kittens told her they had to write mini-reports on a news happening. "It seems like they try to make kids aware of bad things earlier and earlier," she murmured. But they turned on a business channel much to her approval.

"Hey, business happenings are still news," Kit said.

Snarf remained with her in the kitchen, fetching ingredients when she wasn't sure where they were. She had cooked in the apartment before, but Lion-O was usually there to direct her to the items. In spite of herself, she started arranging items according to kind instead of pell-mell like Lion-O had them. Pepper and salt went in this little cabinet with paprika and thyme because it was a spice, boxed foods went on this shelf, oh, there were cloves, back to the spice cabinet…

A paw touched her back and a kiss found her cheek. "Hey."

Cheetara jumped, nearly dropping the box she was holding. Snarf meowed in greeting and Lion-O said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you!"

"Oh…it's okay. I was kind of absorbed." Lion-O looked tired and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his mouth. "I was rearranging some things so they'd be easier to find. I didn't mean to get carried away." She gestured sheepishly to the pantry and the spice cabinet.

Lion-O looked thoughtful then. "Let's see, coming home to you in exchange for things being moved around? I can live with that." He smiled and continued, "How was the clinic? I saw the Chib-Chib trailer. How were the stitches?"

"Perfectly mended. And everything else was as routine. Although I kept forgetting to introduce myself as Cheetara Rey," Cheetara said, looking at her left paw. He kissed the back of her fingers and she caught the smell of his cologne, faded after a day.

Seeing what she was cooking, Lion-O rolled up his sleeves. "Need any help?"

She had him start cutting the raw meat as she opened the box for breading mix. "Kat, Kit! Lion-O's back! Don't you want to say hi?"

There was no reply. Frowning, Snarf trotted into the sitting room. "Sna-Snarf?"

There was silence for a few seconds, save for the splitting of fowl and the plop of raw meat on aluminum foil. Then Snarf came charging back into the room, yammering and pulling on Lion-O and Cheetara's pant legs.

"Snarf, what is it? What's wrong? Are the kittens okay?" Lion-O put down the chicken and hurriedly rinsed his paws before heading in, palms dripping. Cheetara beat him in there, suddenly aware and feeling breathless. "Guys, what's wrong?"

The kittens were sitting in front of the television with wide eyes, and Kit just pointed at it. In the silence, the business channel's announcement was plain.

"…So, more than a thousand jobs will be entering Pantherle with the new business. When asked why Mumm-Ra Ammit decided to transfer his main business base to the same city as competition Thunder Enterprises, he simply said, 'I enjoy closer relationships with the people I'm challenging, and Pantherle is ripe for the kind of change I can bring.' While the shift will cost millions in construction, he seems confident that he and his right-hand cat Grune Verrater will provide some healthy competition for Thunder Enterprises and all the surrounding companies. Better put in your applications now because demand will be high, and with the building coming in on Starr Street, we'll be having some traffic issues for the next six months. Something to remember for the commute."

Cheetara stared. The cat moved on to discussing back-to-school sales and Kat abruptly switched the television off and looked at them. "He's coming here. Before he was talking about…about weird research and stuff. Stuff that will 'Change the way people will think about Thundrillium.'"

Lion-O slowly returned to the kitchen to wash his paws more thoroughly and when he came back he had a dishcloth to dry them with. "Cheetara…I have some work to do. I hope you don't mind-"

"No. No, it's fine." She paused as he held her for a second, disbelief making her fur stand up.

Mumm-Ra, coming here? After they'd heard virtually nothing out of him for two years?

Lion-O looked at the kittens too and said, "It's going to be okay." Then he went to his – well, their – bedroom where the computer was, taking out his phone. He dialed a number and after a minute said, "Tygra, we've got a problem."

* * *

Tor had occasionally seen people wandering on the side of the highway, but as a youngster his mother told him not to pick them up because they might be dangerous. So when the bus finally let off twenty miles outside of Tretierra and he had to walk all day without anyone even slowing up for him, he didn't get too angry.

It would take about six hours of driving to get to Pantherle, but walking…it would probably take a week. Combining that with his hunger and exhaustion, Tor couldn't help but plod along aimlessly. He had no food, no water, and no pity from the drivers passing by. He looked back every so often, wondering if Slithe had sent someone after him. Even if he had, would they go this way?

Hoping that Lion-O would somehow be able to help was a longshot. But it was the only shot he could think of. His thoughts grew hazy, energy directed at making his feet move. If he stopped he'd sleep, and if he slept he might be caught.

The grass alongside the highway was cooler during the day for walking on, but when evening fell he dared to walk on the edge of the asphalt. He had a childish fear of the expanse of fields on either side of the lonely road. Tor knew his mane was long and grubby, and no doubt his clothes were a mess as well. A van of a mother and three kittens sped by and he saw the little ones turn in their seats to watch him, one pointing.

He sighed. How had it come to this?

The heavy sound of a pickup truck rolled past him – it was old, reddish, but obviously cared for. His tired brain observed wryly that even sitting in the bed of the truck would be better than this.

The truck began to slow and finally stopped, brake lights looming red in front of him. He paused in disbelief as the driver put it in park and rolled down the passenger window. "Hey, kid. C'mere."

Warily, Tor forced himself into a job and stopped beside the door. Inside the truck sat an older cat, graying around his mouth and mane. He had clean overalls on and a plaid blue shirt, and he wore old glasses. The clever green eyes examined him in silence for a moment. "What's a boy like you doing on the highway at night?"

"…I don't have any other way of getting where I'm going," he admitted. "I'm going to Pantherle."

"Moving there?"

Tor resisted the urge to lean on the truck. "Possibly."

"Not to sound callous, but I have jobs all over the place, and taking time out of my route to go somewhere in Pantherle is like taking food out of my mouth…not to mention the divorced daughter and grandbabies I've got living with me. I take you don't have any funds if you're not in a cab or something," the old cat observed. He scanned Tor's clothes and he clenched his fist in the front hoodie pocket. The canister was inside. "

"No. But if you're heading that way maybe I could offer you something for a lift? Please. I have to get to Pantherle." Tor searched his pockets feebly, slowly closing his fingers around something beside the canister and wishing he hadn't. He looked a little more for anything – anything – other than the two items. He found nothing.

The driver watched as he reluctantly pulled out a small ring, a plain golden band with one little diamond in it. "This…this is the only thing I have. I…I'd be willing to trade it for a ride to Pantherle."

The old cat squinted at it and then him. "Is it real?"

"Yes. It's not much, but it should fetch a couple hundred." Tor felt his jaw trembling and the old, whiskered cat took it, examining the stone.

"Why didn't you sell it before?"

"I'd hoped it wouldn't come to that. And I had to leave in a hurry."

The old, tired fingers looked it over carefully, tenderly. "Looks like an engagement ring."

"It…it was."

A softness came over the gray, wrinkled face. "Something happen to your lady?"

"…Yes." Tor will himself not to cry. Remembering it would reduce him to a mess. "I…I really would pay you back…I want to keep it. But it's vital I get to Pantherle." He blinked, which was a mistake. Heat flowed out of his eyes and into his fur.

The old cat considered this and said, gently, "I can't take you there without some collateral. Times are tight and I've been swindled. But I'll tell you what; I'll hang on to it and get you to Pantherle. I've some business there myself. If you can pay me a hundred dollars sometime over the next six months, I'll give it back to you. I'm not in dire straits just now, so I don't have to sell it if you'd rather buy it back from me."

Tor wiped his eyes. "Thank you. I'll…I'll pay you back, really. It's all I have left of her."

"Eh…I know what you mean." He lifted a gold chain from under his plaid shirt and Tor saw a wedding band dangling from the necklace. "Some gals you don't get over, and you miss 'em like crazy when they're gone. You're awful young to have to feel that, boy." He gestured for Tor to climb into the truck and he obeyed, legs aching with relief as he sat down. "You hungry? I know a place we can pick up some chicken fingers any hour on the way."

Tor's stomach answered for him. "I already owe you for this," he began weakly.

"Won't do you any good getting where you're going if you starve on the way." The cat adjusted his cap and then reached into his overall pocket, taking out what looked like a bent business card. "So you can contact me later."

Tor glanced down at it. It read 'Lawrence Peters, Downhome Trucker, Sole Proprietorship. You Got Something to Move, I'm the Guy Who Pulls Through.' "It's not a fancy job, but it's a living. Help people move for cheaper than most trucking companies. 'Course, it's just my old pickup and me." He patted the dash.

"Thanks, Mr. Peters." Tor extended his paw. "I'm…Tor-uh-vald. Torvald."

He stumbled over the addition, breaking out in a cold sweat. He'd been so comforted by this gentle stranger that he'd nearly given away his true identity. Lawrence cocked a brow at him as if he knew he was lying, but he simply nodded and started up the truck. The exhaust sputtered and the engine growled, and they started moving.

"It'll take a few days to get there. Got any favorite radio stations?"

"Whatever you like. I don't have a favorite, really."

"Just as well. Thing's busted." He banged on the radio set. It crackled and Tor blinked.

"Why ask then?"

"You can tell a lot about a person by what they like to listen to." Lawrence sped up and they were off in a gust of warm, musty air.

* * *

"So he took a sample with him?" Mumm-Ra did not sound too angry. Slithe nodded, still nursing his eyes. The flash had been unbearable, and he finally just sat in darkness, waiting for his eyes to recover.

"Unfortunately. And our men have no idea where he's headed."

"I've an idea. And frankly, since he finished what we required, it doesn't matter." He heard Mumm-Ra dabbing something liquid on something dry and knew he was tending his injuries. He changed his bandages about once a month.

Slithe's fingers twisted. "But what if he communicates with someone? Tells them about what happened…?"

"He won't. Not when he's stolen from us. We've placed him in the public eye as a thief. In two weeks' time we'll announce our 'discoveries' about Thundrillium and how dangerous it can be."

_If a cat-hating creature gets their paws on it anyway,_ Slithe observed wryly. "Those that have researched it won't believe you."

"No, but the public will. And that's all that matters. And while hatred is focused on Thunder Enterprises, we'll have as much leeway to study as we wish…"

Mumm-Ra sighed. "Did he finish the last one or didn't he?"

"No. And he was the only one left to do so."

"We have three then. It's enough. Can we reproduce the design?"

"Likely so. But what if someone believes him about the design?" Slithe asked. "You assume that because you're powerful no one will question you."

"On the contrary; I expect questions. And I have some diversionary answers prepared." Mumm-Ra put something down. "Go on and sleep. I'll have an optometrist up later to see to you and the others. Oh, and the guards that were in charge of watching him?"

"Yes?"

"Have them fired. If they have the tendency to talk, use whatever methods you deem necessary. I'm too tired to deal with it now."

"Of course, sir." Slithe felt his way out of the office and was escorted to the elevator by another lizard.

Mumm-Ra picked up a small stone and rubbed a thumb over it. It began to glow in response. "I'm ready, Mr. Rey. I hope you are as well." He then wrapped the bandages back around his flesh and put the stone down beside the other two.

It was time to shake Thundera to the ground.

* * *

1 – True story. First two days of gym class in high school…sophomore year I think…they worked us so hard the first day that kids were throwing up and even the athletic kids had red faces. I think someone complained and we spent the rest of the year walk-jogging leisurely around the track. It was painful.


End file.
